


The Prince and His Royal Servant

by Poisonedapples



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I dont want to say its abuse but its not kind either), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Familial Moxiety - Freeform, Food, Gen, If you count 22k slow burn anyway, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Cruelty, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Sickness, Slow Burn, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedapples/pseuds/Poisonedapples
Summary: Roman is a relatively new servant under the command of Prince Patton. The last year of his life has been spent doing chores for his highness and getting an even bigger crush on him the more he giggles. But once Patton asks an especially daring thing of Roman, things...get more out of hand than he thought they would.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Prince and His Royal Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romansleftshoulderpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/gifts).



> Warnings: Food, mentions of past cruelty (it’s kind of abuse but not quite), some minor injuries, and sickness
> 
> Word count: 22,186
> 
> Note: I wrote this after an idea my boyfriend gave me, and I hope you enjoy the Soft as much as I did, especially after the last video (no spoilers).
> 
> It’s supposed to take place in a fantasy-like world but that didn’t stop me from reading this entire thing in a british accent

“ _ Logan!” _

“Oh Gods, it’s lunch break, isn’t it-”

_ “I require your assistance! _ ”

Roman smacks his hands on the desk Logan is standing behind, looking around the palace library to make sure no one else is around. Usually they’re alone—give or take the occasional noble or knight taking a break, but they don’t share a lunch with the servants. But Roman still likes to make sure, even if usually he checks  _ after  _ he’s made a ruckus.

“What is it this time?” Logan said, seemingly annoyed at Roman’s antics, but Roman has learned better these past few months. Even if only somewhat, Logan finds his interruptions a pleasant company in the middle of so much quiet. No matter how much he enjoys his isolation, it’s nice to have a friend.

“It’s his highness!”

“I assumed it would be about him, yes. I think the words ‘Prince Patton’ takes up a vast majority of your vocabulary these days.”

“Oh, hush!” Roman scolded. “But anyway, Prince Patton said he wanted to speak to me  _ privately  _ after my break, and I may or may not be panicking about it a little.”

“Aren’t you two alone a vast majority of the time?”

“Not a  _ vast  _ majority. Usually there’s guards, or he’s at some sort of meeting, or with his tutors, but he wants to see me  _ alone!  _ With  _ no  _ interruptions! What do I do?”

“You obey your orders and meet up with him privately. I understand if you’re nervous, but what’s the worst thing he could ask of you?”

“Something  _ illegal,  _ perhaps.”

“You really believe Prince Patton would ask you to do something illegal?”

Roman sighed. “I don’t know, okay? You caught me. But I don’t like that I have to think about it until my break is over.”

Logan smirked. “Understandable. But who knows, maybe he’s actually going to ask you on a date.”

Roman’s eyes widened as his face grew a bright red. “Do  _ not  _ joke with me like that! I would drop dead on the  _ spot!” _

Logan laughed. “I’m only theorizing, Roman.”

“Your theories will be the end of me!”

“You’re quite heavy with the dramatics today, aren’t you? I think being around royalty so often is getting to your head.”

“I will take a royalty-clouded mind over not being with his royal highness any day.” Roman’s eyes became dazed with his familiar lovestruck face, and Logan shook his head.

“You’re truly hopeless. The day you finally confess is the day I get peace in this place.”

“ _ Confess?” _ Roman looked horrified at the thought. “And lose the only good job I’ve ever had? Absolutely not! You’ll stand to bare it, no matter how much you say otherwise!”

“You’re right, at least it’s become some amusement in my day.” Logan caught a glimpse of the clock in the corner of his eye, and Roman watched as his expression slowly formed to worry. “But, Roman?”

“Yes?”

“Your break ended five minutes ago.”

Roman’s eyes widened as a slight squeak of fear left his lips. As quickly as he had run over to the library, Roman darted back out the door to the royal sleeping chambers.

Logan wouldn’t laugh if he thought Roman would be in terrible trouble, but he knew enough about the prince and his family to assure that the worst thing Roman would get was a scolding.

So instead, Logan found it  _ hilarious. _

***

Roman stopped his running right before he made it to the prince’s door. It was rude to bust through the door no matter how late he was, and he  _ hated  _ looking so disheveled in front of the prince. Of course, Roman  _ never  _ looked very dashing (at least, not by a royal’s standards), but a lovestruck mind makes you have the strangest worries.

Trying to keep his panting to a minimum from how far he ran, Roman knocked on the door of the prince’s chambers before letting himself in.

And of course, there he was.

Prince Patton turned around from his seat at his window when he heard the knocking. Maybe it was Roman’s rose-colored glasses, but he  _ swore  _ that the room lit up when the prince smiled. Patton’s hair shifted in his face slightly when he stood up from his chair, and Roman wanted nothing more than to brush the curls out of his face and see him giggle. He wanted to hold his hand and play with the rolled up sleeves of his shirt, a fabric which he only knew was so soft because of how often he had taken them to get washed. He wanted to run up to the prince and kiss all over his face until Patton’s smile never left ever again, even for a moment. He wanted  _ Patton. _

Though when Patton walked up to Roman and closed the door behind him, Roman felt his lovestruck fantasies come to a halt.

_ Right. I’m ten minutes late to something that seemed to be important. _

Roman bowed. “My sincerest apologies, sir! I lost track of time during my break and had to rush over, but I know that’s no excuse-”

Patton giggled, and if Roman could listen to only one sound for the rest of his life, it’d be that. “You’re alright, Roman. You may rise.” When Roman stood back up straight, Patton smiled, warm and forgiving. “But I did want to talk to you about doing me a favor. Something I want you to tell  _ no one  _ else, especially not my father. Alright?”

Roman’s heartbeat quickened.  _ What was he being forced to do?  _ “Of course, sir.”

Patton looked around the room and opened the door to his chamber, peering outside the hallway to make sure no one was listening in. Once he was certain of that, he grabbed Roman’s hand and led him to sit on his bed. Roman couldn’t tell if his heart was beating so fast because of nervousness, or because  _ Prince Patton  _ had held his  _ hand. _

_ I really am very far gone, aren’t I? _

Patton leaned close to Roman to whisper. “I want you to help me sneak out of the palace tonight.”

Roman’s lovestruck dreams were immediately shut down. “I… beg your pardon?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Patton promised. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I’m sick of being cooped up in the same space for seventeen years. And when I  _ do  _ leave the palace, I always have so many guards with me! I want to know what it’s like to  _ exist  _ outside. How most people live their lives, without all of the immediate respect and glamour. And I figured since it’s also  _ your  _ world, you could help guide me!”

“Uh...I…” Roman stammered, “I don’t think this is a good idea…”

Patton frowned, and Roman wished he could kiss him to take all the sadness away. “I know it’s risky, but isn’t it better for me to have some form of supervision? I don’t know what it’s like outside the palace, and since  _ you  _ do, you could keep me out of trouble.”

“I understand that, it’s just…”

“What?”

Roman hesitated. “...If anyone finds out that I helped you, I’ll be in  _ severe  _ trouble.”

Patton placed a hand on his arm, “You know I wouldn’t let them hurt you, Roman.”

Roman’s heart did more than skip a beat. He swore it stopped beating outright.

“You may be high up in the ranks, but you still have nothing on his highness the king, sir. If he wants to get rid of me, he will.”

“Not if I give him my puppy eyes! He  _ always  _ falls for those!”

“I appreciate your willingness to help me, but  _ still.  _ I can’t risk it.”  _ I can’t risk losing you.  _ “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this for you in good conscience.”

Patton looked down at his boots and sighed. Roman had never felt so  _ guilty _ . “I guess I’ll have to go on my own after all.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“My initial plan was to sneak out when you weren’t looking, but I realized it would actually be safer if you came  _ with  _ me, since I don’t know what I’m getting myself into. But if you’re against it, then I’ll just have to be extra careful out there.”

Roman couldn’t hide the sheer  _ panic  _ in his voice. “Why can’t you not go at all!?”

“It’s something I  _ have  _ to do, Roman! You don’t understand because you  _ have  _ that kind of freedom. You don’t need to worry about being assassinated when you leave the palace, and you don’t have literal  _ royalty  _ trying to keep you where it’s safe. I’m old enough to be able to handle it, so I’m going to sneak outside whether you like it or not.”

Roman’s tongue dried up when he tried to think of a response. His throat was clogged with all the things he  _ wanted  _ to say, but would be  _ way too rude  _ when addressed to actual  _ royalty.  _ Was there something he could do? He could run to the king and warn him of the prince’s plans, but then Patton may never trust him again. But he couldn’t turn his back on him either, because although he thinks he’s ready, Patton has  _ no idea  _ the kind of people that are outside the palace. Even when trying to be kind, Patton could somehow end up with his hand cut off. Could he really turn a blind eye and let Patton sneak out alone?

… He hated to do it. It was stupid, risky, and he’ll be in  _ so much trouble  _ when they get found out, but it was better than the alternative.

“... I’ll do it.”

Patton’s eyes lit up like a sky full of stars. “You will!?”

“I think it’s better for both of us if I at least come with you.”

Patton  _ clearly  _ didn’t think this through, but he wrapped his arms around Roman and hugged him tightly anyway. “Thank you thank you thank you! I knew I could count on you!”

Roman’s face burned bright as a tomato as he was stiff in Patton’s arms, but it was still the nicest feeling in the  _ world  _ to him. He could feel Patton’s face buried in his neck, and he hoped that this moment would never end.

But of course, Patton realized Roman’s stiffness and pulled away. “Sorry! I got excited!”

“ _ That’s okay!” _ Roman squeaked and mentally punched himself in the face for it.

“But anyway! We’ll leave at sunset tonight, considering that’s my free time and no one comes to check up on me. Please do your best to not arrive late, and I’ll finish up the rest of my preparations while I send you out on some errands!”

“Errands?”

“Yes! I need to do some stuff on my own, so I’ll send you out to do some trivial things while I finish up with what I need to do. For alibi reasons and all that. That way, no one will question why you’re not by my side for the time being.”

“Alright, I can do that!” Patton stood up and went over to his desk, handing Roman a letter with all the stuff he wanted him to do, enough errands to last him a few hours at least. Roman placed the letter in his pocket and moved to the front door to begin, but right before he turned the knob, Patton called out to him.

“Roman?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Thank you.”

Roman could feel his heart beating like a drum. “Of course, your royal highness.”

“But that reminds me! Roman?”

“...Yes?”

“When we’re out there, just call me Patton.”

Roman’s heart was beating so quick he swore it would fly out of his chest.

***

_ When we inevitably get caught, I am in so much trouble. _

Roman had finished up all the errands and was now heading to the prince’s chamber to start their plan. He still had only half an idea what that plan  _ was _ , but he knew that it would surely backfire. And when it did, Roman would probably have to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness not to lose his job.

But there was no going back now. He had made a promise to the prince, and he was determined to keep it. He couldn’t betray him like that, no matter how bad of an idea this was, but at least this way he could protect him.

Plus, he could call him  _ Patton _ . Roman was absolutely  _ giddy _ about that.

It just made them feel so much  _ closer _ , even if Roman couldn’t have what he actually wanted. It was impossible, but if the prince was comfortable with Roman having that kind of privilege, then maybe they could at least be friends. Even if it was a complicated friendship.

Roman knocked on the door of Patton’s chamber and let himself inside, quickly closing the door behind him so no one could see into the room. But when he took a look at Patton, Roman  _ swore  _ his jaw had dropped.

Patton wasn’t in his usual attire. There were no fancy silk tops or shiny black boots, no neatly combed hair perfectly styled. Patton had messed up his hair so it looked less stylish and his clothes had been completely swapped out. It was the same brown cloth that every commoner wore, with black lacing to tie up the shirt and a rope to hold up his pants. Roman noticed how the sleeves had been rolled up quite a bit in order for them to not cover up his hands, and it wasn’t much better with his pants legs when he didn’t have such high boots to tuck his pants into. It took a moment for Roman to realize, but when he did, his whole face went up in flames once again. “...Are those mine?”

Patton blinked. “Oh, the clothes? They could be! I grabbed the first ones I saw when I went into the laundry room. There were too many servants around to actually check for ones that fit me, though. So I probably look a  _ little  _ silly.”

“No, you look just fine! I mean, most people don’t have things perfectly tailored, so I don’t think it’ll raise suspicion or anything!”

Patton smiled. “That’s great, then! You don’t think people will recognize me, do you?”

“Well, maybe not the townspeople. They don’t see the prince very often, let alone in servant clothes.”

“Good point! Then I think we should be ready! I have a few coins inside my pocket here just in case we need them, so all that’s left is sneaking out!”

Roman gulped. “And how do we do that, sir?”

Patton opened the glass door to his balcony that looked over the palace garden. “We climb down.”

Roman took in a deep breath and sighed. It was far too late to go back now, no matter  _ how much  _ he keeps trying to dispute that in his head. So all he needed to do was make sure the prince didn’t get hurt trying to climb down palace walls.

_ Or get caught. _

Roman volunteered to climb down first, trying to find a safe path for a prince that doesn’t have much experience in physical labor. He climbed over the high railing of the balcony, and after jumping down to a gable underneath, Roman held out his hand to silently tell the prince to follow. Patton slowly creeped his way over the railing of his balcony. He stood on the other side, holding on tightly to the railing, and Roman could tell he was afraid.

“It’s alright, it’s not that far of a fall,” He said, “Just grab onto the shingles and you’ll be alright.”

Patton hesitated, but after a deep breath, he let go of the railing and jumped down. It was still a clumsy fall, so Roman started looking for a path that was even less dangerous than jumping. They weren’t too far off from the ground now, but jumping to the floor was still too dangerous for a prince...

Roman spotted a windowsill a few feet under the gable they were sitting on. If they could jump from there, it wouldn’t be too far of a fall.

This time, Roman decided to lead the prince first to make sure he didn’t get himself stuck. Roman pointed to the windowsill. “Get your feet on that, then it shouldn’t be too bad of a fall if you jump into the grass.”

Patton looked down and nodded. With more determination than before, he grabbed hold of the ledge of the roof and placed his foot on the windowsill, jumping off before he could fully support himself. He landed straight in the grass and smiled brightly at a successful escape (So far, anyway) and motioned for Roman to follow.

Roman did. He grabbed hold of the ledge and placed his foot on the same windowsill and jumped. But unlike Patton, he didn’t have as graceful of a landing. His feet slipped off the windowsill and had him tumbling down to the stone path of the garden face first.

Patton gasped and ran over to Roman’s side when he didn’t immediately get up. His stomach felt sore and when he lifted his head up, a scratch from his face left slight dots of blood on the stone paving. Out of instinct, Roman tried to scrub the blood away to not ruin the stone, but Patton had other worries. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch. Let’s sneak out the gate now, alright?”

Patton nodded, but he still seemed worried. Roman ignored the sting in his face and crawled under the windowsills of the kitchen so that no one would see them, opening the garden gates and treading around the stone walls. Despite having to go around a couple of guards, the rest of the sneakout went smoothly, especially for a first try. By the time they were hidden in the woods with the sun almost down, Patton was smiling with a grin wide enough to light up the world again. “We did it!”

“We did!”

Patton grabbed Roman’s arm and started to run in the opposite direction of the palace, not looking back to see Roman’s heated up face. “Come on, you  _ must  _ show me what the village is like!”

“A-Alright!”

The two boys kept running in the direction of the town, Patton’s eyes lighting up when he saw the dirt roads and outdoor markets. Even as dawn was almost becoming night, the town was still bustling with activity while people shopped and talked. Patton looked around at all the wares that people were selling, from cloth to homemade treats to jewelry with awe. Roman had to keep him from spending all his money on random jewels multiple times, Patton’s impulsive joy making Roman grateful he came along after all.

Eventually, Patton stopped at a cloth market and took out his coins. “Excuse me, sir?”

Roman interrupted. “S-Patton, you don’t need clothing cloth.”

“Do you know where to buy a general rag, then?” Roman stared blankly. Patton smiled. “Then this will have to do.”

The shopkeeper rolled his eyes. “What do you need, kid?”

“How much would it cost for a small square of cloth?” Patton asked.

“How small are we talking?”

“Roughly around four inches wide.”

The shopkeeper seemed impressed at Patton’s ability to measure. “What color?”

“Any. Brown could do.”

“Two coins, then.”

Patton placed the coins on the counter while the shopkeeper cut a square of cloth. Roman sighed, but he supposed that some of Patton’s impulse couldn’t be stopped.  _ What would he need a rag for, though? _

The shopkeeper handed Patton the square, which he accepted gratefully. Before Roman could say anything about spending responsibly, Patton took Roman by the hand and led him to the well in the middle of the town. “This water is safe, right?”

“It should be, after your-the king had it cleaned.”

“Perfect!” Patton stuffed the newly-bought cloth in his pocket and maneuvered the pail down by its ropes. When the pail was filled with water, Patton grabbed his metal cup (yet another thing Roman couldn’t stop him from buying) and filled it with water. Before Roman had a chance to ask, Patton took his hand again and led him to the woods just outside of the market.

“Sit down.” Patton said.

Roman obeyed, sitting against a tree while Patton took out his cloth and set the cup on the ground. Roman gave him a confused look as he dabbed the cloth into the water, but when Patton gently placed the rag on the injured part of Roman’s cheek, his face was so red he might as well have had a fever.

“Your face had a lot of dried blood on it. I figured it was time to clean the wound, even if it’s not severe.”

Roman couldn’t respond, he was short circuiting too much for his brain to make a coherent sentence. It stung a little as Patton cleaned off the drying blood, but his hand moved so gently as it caressed his face that Roman couldn’t have cared less. The cool water was a relief on his burning face, and he was so glad it was too dark out for Patton to see how truly red he was. When the blood had washed off, Patton dabbed Roman’s cheek with a dry section of the cloth. When he had finally pulled away, sitting beside Roman at the tree, he felt bare without the prince’s hand on his face.

_ You’re so far gone, Roman. _

“So,” Patton said, “Do you come to the town often?”

Roman shook his head, but spoke when he realized that Patton probably couldn’t see him in the darkness. “Not anymore. I would go sometimes to buy food for the cooks, but when I became your personal servant I began doing most of my work inside.”

“You don’t come out here to buy things for yourself? Or to spend time with family?”

“A servant’s paycheck isn’t enough to take days off for market trips.” Roman noticed the way Patton was looking at him and immediately assumed the worst. “I’m sorry, it’s not like I’m complaining! I’m really grateful for what I have! I just mean that with how much work we have to do and how long of a walk it is to the town that it’s not worth the trip when we’re on breaks, so lots of us tend to stay in the palace instead! I’m so sorry, that came off very rude and I-”

“You’re alright, Roman.” Patton interrupted. “I’m not mad, honest. It’s actually quite interesting to me what a servant’s lifestyle is like, considering how different it is from mine.”

“...It is? There’s not much to say about it, we work and become family with each other, since a lot of us have grown up on our own.”

“Did you?”

“Pardon?”

“Did you grow up on your own? You never talk about yourself, so I’m curious.”

Roman hesitated. “...I don’t remember having a family. I know I did at some point, but I was too young to remember them. Instead, I found friends and family elsewhere.”

“Do you have friends at the palace?”

“The palace librarian is someone I’ve become very close to this past year. He’s a scholar, but he doesn’t seem to mind that I'm not one very skilled in education.”

“Awww, that’s sweet! Maybe you and I should visit the library more often, then!”

“We wouldn’t be able to talk if I’m working, though. Since I need to be paying attention to you.” Roman saw the shadow of Patton sag. “...Though it would be nice to be able to visit him.”

Patton perked back up and clapped his hands together. “Excellent! That can be our trip tomorrow then! I haven’t read a book of my own choice in a while.”

Roman smiled, even if Patton couldn’t exactly see it. It was getting dark enough where the markets were shutting down and the bustling was finally beginning to quiet, but Roman didn’t want to go back to the palace yet. He was  _ talking  _ with Patton, more than they ever had before in the past, and he didn’t want to let it go. Not to mention that he had a suspicion that the king himself would be awaiting them in Patton’s chamber.

When Patton started to speak again, Roman was afraid he’d order them to go home. But he didn’t. “How do you like being my servant?”

“...Pardon?”

“You can be honest. I won’t get mad, promise.”

Roman hesitated. He didn’t exactly want to answer that (for lots of reasons), but it was rude to leave him questioning. “...When I was first assigned this job, I’ll admit I was terrified. But I’ve learned since then that you are  _ no  _ Prince Gabriel, which made it easier.”

“Prince Gabriel?” Patton asked, and Roman swallowed when he realized what had slipped out.

“He...was the prince at my previous kingdom. He’s slightly younger than you, however…”

“However?”

“...I really shouldn’t be speaking ill of royalty. Especially previous employers.”

“You can trust me, Roman. I won’t fire you because you don’t kiss the boots of a prince from another kingdom.”

Roman took in a deep breath and sighed. “...He was a nightmare to be around. All the servants would  _ run  _ when he entered the room, and the ones who didn’t were the unlucky ones. We all felt horrible for  _ his  _ personal servant, so much so that every day we would sneak her some leftovers from the royal feasts just to make her smile. When the king assigned me to be  _ your  _ personal servant, I was terrified you would be like Prince Gabriel. Thankfully, it was a pleasant surprise when that wasn’t the case.”

“Awwww, well I’m glad I make you happy!”  _ You do so much more than that.  _ “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Of course, s-Patton.”

Patton giggled, then looked up at the sky full of stars blooming above them. “...I don’t want to go home. It’s beautiful here.”

“You have to, Patton. It’s not safe for you to wander the streets, especially at night.”

“Can we come back again another day?”

Roman choked. “Pardon?”

“We only walked around the market today! I want to see more. I want to see the homes and the farms, I wanna see it all! Pretty please, Roman? Can we please come back out again?”

Roman imagined the stars reflecting in Patton’s eyes, lots of twinkling excitement that wanted to feel the rush of teenage rebellion. He remembered the feeling of Patton’s hand on his face, and selfishly wondered if Patton would take care of him more if there were no rank difference between them. Selfishly, Roman imagined their sneak outs leading to something more than a prince with his servant.

“...Yes. We may.”

Patton lunged himself at Roman for a hug, and this time, Roman actually hugged back, grateful that Patton couldn’t see his red face and obnoxious grin. After Patton had thanked him a million times, Roman insisted on them heading home for the night so Patton could get enough sleep for tomorrow. They both snuck back into the building and successfully made it to Patton’s chamber, where Patton took a bath and got dressed for the night. Roman took back his clothes but didn’t bother bringing them back to the laundry room to get rewashed, they smelled like Patton and he considered that clean enough.

Once Patton was in bed, Roman blew out the lantern just like he does every night and headed to his own chamber next door, where he was placed just in case Patton needed anything. He got dressed into his own nightclothes and went to bed. When he fell asleep, all he could dream about was being able to kiss the prince next door.

***

“Roman?”

“Hm?”

“What did the prince want to talk to you about yesterday? You still haven’t told me.”

Roman placed his soup on the counter of Logan’s desk. Logan usually let Roman eat in the library so long as he didn’t make a mess, but yesterday Roman simply forgot to get some food. Today, it seemed he was  _ especially  _ hungry, since he didn’t eat dinner either. “Sorry, I’ve been stuffing my face full.”

“I can tell. What did the prince say?”

Roman set his spoon in the bowl. “...I don’t think I’m allowed to say.”

“Oh? He told you not to tell anyone?”

“Yes. So by orders, I can’t answer that question.”

Logan seemed to be thinking. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“What?” Roman shook his head. “Of course not! What gave you that crazy idea?”

“Your face is scratched up. So I was wondering if the two were connected.”

“No, they’re not. I fell on my face running through the gardens for a shortcut while I was doing him some errands afterward. It’s not that bad though, it only bled a little.”

“If you insist, anyway.”

“Triple promise. His royal highness told me to keep it a secret, but it’s not a dangerous one. But don’t tell anyone I’m holding a secret for him at all, alright?”

“I assume you hold many secrets for him.” Logan smirked. “...Like what color his boxers are.”

Roman smacked his hands on the desk. “You shut your mouth! Don’t do this to me!”

“Why not? It’s quite entertaining on my end.”

“And embarrassing on mine! I swear, you’re horrible to me.”

“You’ll get over it. You always do.”

Roman seemed to think about it before he picked his spoon back up and started to eat again. “I don’t like it when you’re right.”

“What a shame, I have a tendency of being right.”

“Shush.” Roman ate the rest of his soup straight from the bowl once it got empty enough. “But anyway, I do need to get going now. I don’t want to be late two days in a row, that wouldn’t be good.”

“Head on over to his highness, I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course! Have a nice rest of your day.”

Logan resumed his work at his desk as Roman walked out the front door of the library. He made his way to Patton’s chamber on time today, knocking on the door and letting himself inside. Patton sat at his desk like always and smiled at him. “Great, you’re here!”

Roman looked behind him to the closed door, as if to reassure himself that no one was behind it. “Are we heading out again tonight, sir?”

Patton shook his head. “I actually had something else in mind.”

Roman cocked his head to the side, and Patton giggled that beautiful sound that Roman would  _ never _ get tired of hearing. “I think I want to check out the library. I haven’t been there in a long time.”

“Oh. Well, would you like me to lead you? I actually just came from there for my lunch.”

“Sounds perfect!” Patton clasped his hands together and opened the door. “Lead the way.”

Roman started to walk out the room, but stopped midstep. “...Is it considered rude if I’m the one leading you?”

Patton seemed to think about it. “I don’t think so. And if anyone asks, I’ll tell them that I told you to. Which isn’t wrong.”

“Alright...then, this way, your royal highness.”

Roman led Patton down the steps and halfway across the palace before they made it to the library. Roman opened the door for Patton and held his servant role once again. Even if Patton was alright with Roman acting as his equal, other people weren’t. And he didn’t want Logan to have  _ more  _ reasons to tease him.

Patton walked through the door and gazed at the rows of books with awe. “I forgot how lovely it is here.”

Roman didn’t respond. Unlike how it was during his break only ten minutes ago, the library was  _ bustling  _ with activity now. After the servants’ break was when the nobles took their own, which was Logan’s busiest time of the day, with dozens of people checking out books for their own research or for personal enjoyment. Logan looked at the front door when he heard it close, shocked to see Roman here, but even more shocked to see  _ Prince Patton himself _ .

Logan didn’t say anything to them, only resumed conversation with the scholar talking about a book they both enjoyed. Patton walked around the rows and browsed their spines, Roman always keeping his head down and three steps behind him.

Walking down the aisle, a nobleman got in the way of Patton’s browsing. Roman could pinpoint the exact moment the nobleman realized he was standing before  _ Prince Patton _ , his eyes widening in both shock and horror. “My apologies, your highness!”

Patton smiled. “You’re alright. I think I need to ask something to the librarian anyway, it’s been so long I hardly know where anything is…”

Patton turned back out of the aisle, Roman getting out of his way for him to exit. When he approached the desk, Roman noticed how Logan’s back became much straighter and his demeanor more professional than usual. Roman almost wanted to laugh at him.

The scholar that had been talking to Logan immediately got out of the way when he saw who was behind him. Patton smiled at him in thanks. “Excuse me, um...what is your name?”

He cleared his throat. “Logan, sir.”

“Logan! Do you mind showing me where the fictional stories are?”

“Don’t mind at all, sir. Follow me.”

Logan led the way to the back wall of the large library, where a shelf as large as the wall itself was placed. “You can find all of our poetry and fictional stories from over the decades here. Do you happen to have anything specific in mind?”

Patton seemed to think about it, but then turned to Roman. “Roman, what do you recommend?”

“Pardon?” Roman asked.  _ Why does he care what I think? _

“What stories do you recommend? Surely you know of something I haven’t read.”

Roman thought about it long and hard. “...I’ve never read them myself, but I’m a fan of Reese Miranda’s stories.”

Patton’s eyes lit up. “I’ve heard good things, but I’ve never actually read them! Could you direct me to his books, Logan?”

“Of course.” Logan scanned the whole wall of books as he directed them to the right side of the shelf, and right before he hit the end, Logan smiled. “There they are. One moment, please.”

Logan grabbed a nearby stool and still had to reach on his toes to grab the book. When he finally got a hold of it, Logan stepped down and showed it to Patton. “This has every one of Miranda’s short stories and poems in it. It appears to be a long one, but it’s actually an array of small stories in one place. That way, you can flip through and read whatever you please based on your own preferences.”

“Perfect!” Patton held out the book for Roman to hold, which he took. “This library has so much more than I remember! It’s changed a lot since my last visit!”

“We remodeled around two years ago after an influx of books arrived, in case you’re curious.” Logan mentioned.

“Maybe I should visit more often then. What do you think, Roman?”

Roman blinked. “If you want to, I think it sounds great, sir.”

Patton pouted playfully. “You two  _ do _ know you’re allowed to converse with each other, right?”

Roman and Logan looked at each other. “What do you mean, exactly?” Logan asked.

“I’m trying to get you two to talk! Roman told me you were both friends, but you’re acting like strangers! Here-” Patton motioned for them both to follow him to the front door of the library. “-Maybe we should all spend time together in the garden!”

Logan hesitated. “As pleasant as that sounds, your highness, the library is still open for another three hours. And I’m the only person in charge of it.”

“It’ll be alright, I won’t keep you long! Could you maybe leave a note and tell people to wait until you come back in order to check something out?”

“That might work, but it’s still not good for me to keep people waiting for more...nonurgent things.”

Patton seemed to think for a moment before he smiled. “That’s alright, then. How about when the library closes, you head over to the gardens and the three of us will meet up? I’m curious to know more about you, I’ll admit.”

“That sounds great, your highness. I’ll be sure to be there.”

“Perfect! In the meantime, I’ll head back to my chambers and look through some of this book!”

“Oh, speaking of which,” Logan pointed to the book in Roman’s hands, “I’ll need you to properly check that out, sir.”

Patton blushed. “...Right. Sorry!”

***

“...It looks like it may rain soon.”

Roman looked up at the sky, and low and behold, dark clouds were starting to form over the palace. “We’ll have to be sure we go inside before then, sir.”

Patton looked around the garden. Still no sign of Logan. “Do you know what time it is?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“Then we’ll just keep waiting.” Patton turned to look at Roman, who had his hands behind his back and was standing rod straight. “...Are you alright, though?”

“Hm? Of course, why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“You seem...stiff. Like how you do when you’re afraid you’ll get punished.”

_ He notices that?  _ “I’m not afraid of punishment right now, your highness, it’s just that…”

“Just what?” Patton urged.

“...I’m afraid he may say some things, or make me react in a way that doesn’t look good in front of the prince.”

“Now why on earth would he do that? He’s your friend, correct?”

“Of course, but he knows things about me that you...shouldn’t, I suppose.”  _ Like how if I could kiss you senseless in the palace garden, I would. _

Patton gave him a sad smile. “Well, naturally he should be keeping his manners up in front of the prince. And he’s clearly smart if he can organize a whole library on his own, so I think it’ll be alright. If he upsets you, you have my permission to shut him down.”

Roman laughed. “Considering most of our conversations is banter, I think I’ll do that anyway.”

“Sounds entertaining! I’m sure if he’s your friend, he’ll be great. I want to learn more about you, and this means seeing the people you enjoy spending time with. So I’m expecting good things if he meets  _ your _ standards.”

Roman swore that with this job, he might as well be a permanent tomato. “...I appreciate it, sir.”

Before Patton could speak, a voice interrupted him. “Excuse me!”

Patton and Roman both looked over at the source of the voice and saw Logan running through the stone path to meet them in the middle, where there were benches and tall flowers completely surrounding them. When Logan finally caught up, he bowed as he caught his breath. “My sincerest apologies, your highness. I got caught up in my work and lost track of time.”

Patton laughed. “You’re alright, no worries! Though I see a similarity in you and Roman already.”

Roman blushed and turned his head. “I’m not  _ that  _ bad, am I?”

“You have a tendency to get distracted, is all. But you have to admit it’s become a slight pattern.”

Logan tried to hide his snicker but failed. Roman shot him a glare.

“But Roman, why don’t you set out the food?” Patton asked.

“Oh! Of course, sir.” Roman grabbed a basket from under the bench and draped the cloth over the stone slab in between the two benches. Logan sat down on the other bench while Roman brought out a variety of foods onto the cloth. There were apples and breads and cooked chicken in a container at the bottom. He placed the fancy food neatly in front of Patton and Logan on their plates from the basket, then sat on his knees on the stone pavement. Better to sit on the floor than embarrass yourself sitting next to higher ranking people.

“I hope you don’t mind how Roman and I got a small dinner prepared. Since I’m skipping dinner with my father for this, I figured maybe you would be hungry as well.”

“Oh.” Logan smiled. “Well, I appreciate it, sir.”

Patton giggled, and Roman put his head down to cover his goofy grin. “I’m glad you do! How old are you, Logan?”

“I am twenty.”

“Twenty and already running the library? On your own?”

Logan nodded. “His highness the king has known my family for quite a while, and I proved myself to be able to handle it, so it has been my job for around three years now. I’ve become quite proud of it.”

“I can see why! And Roman, how did you meet Logan?”

Roman lifted his head up again. “I was exploring the palace during my lunch and came across the library. Logan showed me around and said I was welcome to go there during my breaks, so I’ve been going down ever since.”

“Awwww, that’s sweet! I take it he makes good company, Logan?”

Roman shot Logan another glare. Logan shrugged. “He makes things interesting during my least busy hour of the day.”

“So you  _ do  _ care about me!”

“In theory.”

“ _ Hey!” _

Patton started to laugh uncontrollably at the two’s banter. Roman looked at Logan and grinned as wide as he could with those lovestruck eyes Logan’s learned to detect, and he shook his head at him.  _ You besotted fool. _

“You two are funny!” Patton giggled. “It’s rare I see Roman when he’s not so strung up.”

Roman looked down. “Well, it’s impolite to act casually with the prince. Especially when you’re his servant.”

“Still. It’d be nice to see this side more often. Even if we’re not in the open.”

Roman’s face turned red again. “If you want me to, then I suppose I could try more!”

Logan shook his head with a smile.

“That’d be great! ...Though, Roman,” Patton tilted his head to the side, “Why haven’t you brought out  _ your _ food yet?”

The basket didn’t have food for Logan and Patton only. Patton specifically told Roman to pack something for himself since they’d miss dinner, so he  _ did  _ have some food on him, but it was rude to eat it right now. Servants eat  _ after  _ everyone else. “I was waiting until you and Logan finished, your highness.” He said.

Patton smiled. “You can eat it now! I won’t be offended, and neither will Logan! Right, Logan?”

“Of course not. You eat in front of me all the time.”

Roman looked at both of their faces for a while, but at the sight of Patton’s hopeful smile, he caved. He brought out his own bread and rice at the very bottom of the basket and took slow bites of it, looking away from Logan and Patton. Patton decided that was good enough for now.

The three of them talked until long after the food was gone and the plates were back in the basket. They eventually stood up and started walking deeper through the garden as they talked, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful flowers spread throughout the area. The more comfortable Roman got with talking, the happier Patton seemed to become, which only made Roman smile more than ever.

Eventually, while walking through the garden, Logan looked up at the sky. “I’m unsure if it’s due to the clouds or if it’s truly very late now, but I should be heading back to my own house in the town.”

Patton pouted. “Alright, I understand. But it was still fun to meet you, maybe we all can spend time together again soon.”

Logan nodded. “That sounds lovely.”

Logan and Patton gave a bow to each other before Logan started walking down the path back to the front of the palace. In the darkness it didn’t take long for him to leave both of their sights, leaving Roman and Patton alone on the paths of the garden.

“It’s probably time for us to retire as well, sir.”

“Awwww! Do we have to?” Patton whined. “It’s lovely out here.”

“I just think it would be a good idea, your highness.”

Patton took both of Roman’s hands into his,  _ completely  _ short circuiting his brain. “Can we enjoy it outside for a little while longer? Please?”

_ Don’t say anything stupid don’t say anything stupid-  _ “A-Alright, sir. If it means that much to you.”

Roman loved it when Patton smiled. His smile could light up the whole world and end all the suffering that ever has or could exist, but this smile was different.  _ Better.  _ This smile was soft, eyes glistening in a cloudy night like rain on the moon. Roman wanted to make sure Patton smiled like this for the rest of his days.

“Thank you, Roman.” He said, but Roman could tell it was a thank you for more than agreeing to stay.

However, before Roman could respond with a stuttered out “you’re welcome”, rain began to pour from the clouds above them faster than they could process. Roman grabbed Patton’s hand in a haste, running through the stone paths to make it back to the palace. Behind him, Patton was giggling up a storm as they ran, trying not to trip on the slippery stone under them as clothes and hair started to stick to their bodies.

Roman pushed open the first door he could find, the wood giving a loud  _ thud  _ as the door closed behind them. The cleaning maids looked up at Patton holding himself up with his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily, both from his giggles and the sudden exercise. Roman forgot that Patton wasn’t used to running.

“That...was quite unexpected!” He panted.

Roman smiled. “Quite!”

A maid ran over to Patton. “Your highness! Are you alright? Did you get stuck outside?”

Patton shook his head. “No, I’m fine! Water never hurt anybody!”

“I’ll get you two some towels, you’re going to catch a cold!”

“Do you need my help?” Roman asked her.

“You stay right there, you’re  _ both  _ soaking wet!”

Once the maid walked away, Roman and Patton both looked at each other and suddenly started giggling uncontrollably. When the maid returned with the towels, she had a few other maids take Patton to his chamber in order to get washed up. While Patton got fussed at to make sure he didn’t get sick, Roman simply took off his shoes and dried himself off, going to his own chamber to change clothes for the night. He’d take his drenched clothes to the laundry room later, but until then, he simply laid them on the wooden floor beside his bed and called it a day.

… It was always strange to go to bed before checking on the prince, but Roman really didn’t want to intrude. Especially not with multiple maids fussing over him already. He wanted Patton to think he was being equally fussed over as well.

However, the next morning, it was obvious that was not the case.

Roman’s morning routine was usually very simple. He’d wake up at five in the morning and get dressed, make his bed, then go to Patton’s room to wake him up at six. While Patton was getting ready in his bathroom, he would clean up his room and then take him to breakfast with the king once he was ready. Once they both were finished eating, then Roman would eat his  _ own  _ breakfast and accompany Patton to his tutoring in case he needed anything. Mornings were usually his favorite time of day, since things didn’t get hectic for him until  _ after  _ Patton’s classes.

But  _ this  _ morning, Roman could immediately tell that today would not be easy. His head was throbbing and hot to the touch, but he felt like he was freezing. Moving felt awkward and groggy and he was  _ so  _ tired, but there was work to do. He couldn’t  _ afford _ to slack off.

Roman lit a lamp and looked at his clock, eyes widening when he saw it was already 5:45. He didn’t bother making his bed after he had gotten dressed as fast as he could in his clouded state, rushing over to Patton’s chamber right at six.  _ At least I’m on track now,  _ he thought,  _ let’s keep it that way _ .

“Your highness?” Roman whispered, lighting the lamp next to Patton’s bed and opening his curtains. “It’s time to wake up now.”

Patton groaned, but only stuffed his face back in his pillow again. For a slight second, Roman was worried.  _ Is he sick? _

Roman shook his shoulder lightly. “Your highness? It’s morning, wake up, please.”

This time, Patton shifted to lift his head up and rubbed at his eyes. After a large yawn, he sat up and actually noticed Roman in front of him. “Morning, Roman.”

“Good morning, sir. How are you feeling?”

“I feel alright, the maids were fussing for nothing.” Patton grabbed at his glasses on his nightstand and put them on his face, but once he did, he took a  _ genuine  _ look at Roman. “...But are  _ you  _ feeling alright? You look pale.”

“Me? I’m perfectly fine sir, nothing to worry about. Though it’s time for you to get dressed, I’ll take care of things here.”

Patton gave one last stretch before he got out of bed and smiled. “You always do.”

If Roman’s brain wasn’t cooked like an egg, he would have blushed at that. Instead, Roman grabbed some clothes for Patton and let him get ready in his bathroom while he made the bed. Admittedly, it seemed to be a harder task than usual, but he still made it.

When Patton got out of the bathroom fully clean and dressed, Roman didn’t take the time to appreciate a cute boy fresh out of night clothes. Instead, he held open the door for Patton and walked behind him to the dining room where the king would be waiting.

But of course, things only started going  _ really  _ wrong when we was in front of the  _ king. _

It started off normal, with the exception of Roman’s throbbing headache and tired limbs. He held the door open for Patton and stood right behind his chair just like he always does, bowing with Patton when King Virgil entered the room.

“Are you feeling alright, Patton? I heard from the maids fussing over you that you were out in the rain.” Virgil sat in his seat as his personal servant looked down, the same thing Roman usually does. Except this morning, his neck felt too heavy to be able to move. Instead, Roman kept his unfocused eyes straight ahead, and no one seemed to mind.

“I’m perfectly fine! It’s just a little rain, I don’t get sick  _ that  _ easily.”

“Still, you know I worry.”

The rest of the conversation was garble in Roman’s ears. He couldn’t make out  _ who  _ was saying  _ what  _ no matter how hard he tried, he could only focus on the pain in his head and the heaviness of his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to  _ sleep _ , not just stand here while royalty talked to each other. He didn’t even want his  _ own _ breakfast. He wanted to crawl back into his night clothes and be dead to the world for another day.

The more he stared ahead, the more he realized how much was wrong with his body. His chest felt hollow and his throat full like it feels before he throws up. The world was faint and distant and his body  _ hurt _ , his legs wobbling as he tried to stand still. By the time his vision started to swim, he didn’t have the energy to do anything to address it.

“Your highness?” He heard a voice call, but he didn’t know who it was. Maybe the other servant? “I do beg your pardon, but I believe something is wrong with Roman.”

“Roman? Are you alright?”  _ Was that the king? It didn’t sound like Patton, but the king never addressed him... _

Roman couldn’t get his mouth to move. He felt like if he spoke, he’d throw up all over Patton’s breakfast. Which is a mess he’d rather not clean up right now.

“Patton, call to him.” 

“Roman? You’re swaying, are you sure you’re alright?”

Even if Roman wanted to, he didn’t get a chance to answer.

The next thing he remembered was falling backward. He saw Patton leap out of his chair to catch him right before Roman hit the ground, but the voices around him were nothing but white noise.

He blinked for not even a second before the world went black.

***

When Roman came to, it was already sunset.

Before he opened his eyes, he could feel the warm familiarity of the blanket on his bed. His pillow had been fluffed and obviously wasn’t as flat as it usually is, but most of all, he could feel the cold water of the rag on his forehead.  _ What happened? _

... _ Right. Fainted. _

Slowly, Roman opened his eyes, squinting at even just the lamplight near his bed. In his foggy eyes he couldn’t make out his surroundings for a while, but he noticed a slight weight on his damp hand. He looked down to see pale fingers tightly intertwined with his own, the person’s other hand tracing circles on the back of his palm with their thumb.

Roman followed the arm to see the face of the person at his bedside. When Patton noticed he was awake, he quickly pulled away his hands and placed them in his lap. If Roman didn’t have any common sense, he would have told him to put them back.

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed, “How are you feeling?”

“...Better, I suppose. What are you doing here?”

Patton frowned. “You worried me, Roman. Of course I would want to check on you.”

“...Sorry, sir.”

“For what?”

Roman thought about it. “...I’m not sure. I’m tired.”

Patton playfully shook his head and giggled that beautiful sound again. If he could just keep doing that, Roman would swear that he’s cured. “You’ve been sleeping for a whole day!”

“...Irrelevant.”

Patton laughed again.  _ Gods, why did that sound so beautiful? How can this one man make birds sing with a single sound?  _ “If I give you something to eat, will you at least do that?”

_ If you’re the one who gives it, then absolutely.  _ “I think I can.”

Patton handed him a bowl of lukewarm soup and a loaf of bread. “Don’t tell anyone, but this was actually supposed to be for me, as a sort of snack. I ate your dinner instead.”

Roman almost had tears in his eyes, and he was grateful his face was probably feverish enough to hide the blush. “I appreciate it, your highness. Really.”

Patton smiled and took the rag off Roman’s head so he could sit up, handing him the bowl of soup. Roman’s stomach still churned a little, but he was hungry enough that he ate it anyway, eating small spoonfuls as Patton got happier the more the soup disappeared.

Before long, both the soup and the bread had been eaten, and Roman found himself tired again. Patton could see him battling against his eyes even after sleeping for so long, taking the bowl from his hands and pushing down on his shoulders. “I think you need more rest, Roman.”

Roman mumbled out a whiny no, but it was barely comprehensible.

“It’ll alright, I’ll take care of you. You’ll have all of tomorrow to feel better, and don’t even  _ try _ working when you feel sick. You don’t need to worry about a thing. I’ll be here for you.”

Roman let himself be guided back to lying down. Patton placed his hand on his forehead, then dipped the rag into an ice cold bucket next to him and wrung it out, placing it back on Roman’s forehead.

“Just feel better, Roman.” He whispered, “I’ll take care of things until then. I’ll keep you safe.”

Roman closed his eyes.  _ You always do. _

He’s not sure if he said that or thought it.

***

Two days after Roman had first fainted, he felt back to normal and was ready to get back to work. Considering Patton himself approved of his condition, he figured he was looking and acting well enough to go about his normal routine. And when he’s able to visit Logan during his break, Roman will talk nonstop about he had  _ his majesty the prince  _ taking care of him for  _ two days. _

_ Two! _

Roman was already getting prepared for his day  _ early  _ from his excitement to make it to his break. It also felt good to be able to move around like normal again, but more than anything, he wanted to gush to Logan for at least twenty minutes.

What he didn’t expect was for a knock to come to his door the second he put his shoes on. Roman opened the door to see King Virgil’s personal servant, one he was decently acquainted with only because of how often their jobs seemed to overlap. Though it was still embarrassing enough that that same man also warned the king of Roman almost busting his head on the stone floor.

“May I help you?” Roman asked.

“I’m here to deliver an order from his highness the king. He says for you to get a bath started while I take Prince Patton through his daily endeavors until you’re finished.”

“A bath? What’s the occasion?”

“King Virgil and Prince Patton are having dinner with the royal family of Airabeth to negotiate trading deals. It was a last minute arrangement while you were ill.”

Roman’s heart stopped.

The royal family of Airabeth. He hoped he would  _ never  _ have to see  _ them _ again.

But if he wanted to make sure of that, Roman should have moved to a farther kingdom.

“I’ll be sure to do that, then. Thank you.”

The servant nodded and Roman closed the door. His heart was beating in his chest no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

He left towards the bathing area for servants and hoped the royal family wouldn’t recognize him.

***

“Roman?”

“Sir?”

“What’s wrong?”

Roman took his eyes off of Patton, instead focusing intently on the shoes on his feet. “It’s nothing, sir.”

“We both know that’s not true. You’ve been acting strange since we first met up, and that was hours ago.”

“...I’m a little nervous, is all.”

“Over what?”

Roman could feel Patton’s eyes staring at him, even if he couldn’t look back at him. His heart was still beating fast and no amount of distractions  _ or  _ smiles from the prince was making him feel better. He just had to get over it, and the sooner the dinner ended, the  _ better. _

“It’s nothing you can fix, really. I need to get over it on my own.”

“You can still tell me what’s wrong, Roman.”

Patton’s face looked so concerned, Roman just wanted to brush his hair out of his face and tell him it’ll be okay. He didn’t want to burden him with things he couldn’t help, but he’s been around the prince for long enough to know he doesn’t know how to give up. Patton placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Roman immediately gave in. “...His highness’ personal servant informed me that the royal family of Airabeth will be at this dinner.”

“Alright?”

“And I used to work for that royal family.”

Patton seemed to understand, even with so much of the story left untold, but he still wrapped Roman up in a hug and held on tight. As the days went on, Roman seemed to be losing his restraint more and more when it came to the prince, because he had rested his head in the crook of Patton’s neck without realizing it. By the time his face went red it was too late to pull away, but in all honesty he just didn’t want to. He wanted to hug Patton until the world stopped turning.

Eventually, Patton pulled away and looked into Roman’s eyes with that comforting gaze he’d learned to love. The same gaze that made him feel safe during his first weeks in this job. “I’m sorry, Roman. Do you think they’ll recognize you after all this time, though?”

Roman’s fingers fiddled with his sleeve. “I’m certain of it.”

“How so?”

Roman’s face went red, which obviously wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but Patton had never seen him blush over something he didn’t do. “...It’s embarrassing. And probably not a good impression on my current employer.”

“You know I won’t care, Roman. You can tell me.” Patton sat down on his bed and patted on the space beside him. Roman always felt guilty in a way for sitting on the bed of the prince, but he didn’t have the energy to fight it today. He took a seat next to Patton and looked right at the floor.

Patton waited patiently for Roman’s response, and it turns out that his soft smile was all the coaxing he needed. Roman took in a deep breath. “The royal family fired me personally, and when they did, they were  _ very  _ upset.”

“ _ They  _ fired you? What happened?”

Roman groaned and put his head in his hands. “I used to be a cooking servant in the kitchen, and one day, the royal family was having a very large dinner with multiple noblemen and lords from the kingdom. We were  _ extremely  _ hectic, and I was spending most of my time running out food to the table while the others cooked. In my haste to get back to the kitchen, I poured a large bowl of hot soup in Prince Gabriel’s lap. In front of  _ everyone. _ ”

Patton cringed. “Oh dear.”

Roman sighed. “It was a nightmare. They had me sitting on the floor for an  _ hour  _ trying to beg for forgiveness, but I still got slapped and fired.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Wait, they did  _ what? _ ”

“It’s what happens to servants, your highness. When we get into issues, it hardly ends pretty.”

“We don’t do that  _ here,  _ though!”

“Since I’ve come here, I’ve learned that the higher ranking people tend to be more forgiving than others.”

Patton gently grabbed one of Roman’s hands, pulling it down so Roman lifted his head up. When they made eye contact, Roman melted at the soft, concerned look in Patton’s eyes. Roman wished that him and the prince hadn’t gotten so close recently. It’s easier to ignore thoughts of holding the prince close to his chest when Patton wasn’t holding his hands so protectively.

“Roman, just because it’s custom doesn’t mean that it’s  _ right. _ ”

Roman sighed. “I know sir, but it  _ is  _ custom for us. We’re a lower class than the commoner townsfolk, we’re taught early to keep our heads down and apologize. I’ve learned since I left Airabeth that they’re one of the more cruel kingdoms, but I thought all of that was behind me. Now they’re here, and I’m not so certain that Prince Gabriel won’t recognize me…”

Patton leaned in so close to Roman’s face he was  _ sure  _ that he was going to kiss him, but instead, Patton brushed the bangs out of Roman’s face and tilted his chin up. There was  _ no  _ way that Patton couldn’t see the large blush on his face. No way at all. “I won’t let them hurt you again, Roman. You have my word.”

Roman had completely malfunctioned. His heart was beating through his chest and he felt ready to float into deep space from the fluttering in his stomach, but a goofy grin still stretched across his face.

Then, the reality of what can never be real hit him in the face just like it always did, and he pulled himself away from Patton. He brushed nonexistent dust off his clothes and stood up, clearing his throat. “Thank you, your royal highness. Though I believe it’s time for us to be heading out.”

Was it just Roman’s imagination or did Patton look disappointed? “Of course.”

Roman held open the door for Patton as he always did, Patton taking the lead with Roman three steps behind him. But as they approached the royal dining room, Roman’s head began to lower more and more before he could notice it.

He opened the door to the dining room and let Patton walk inside, but once he caught sight of  _ them _ , he put his head so far down Roman could only see his feet.

“Speak of the devil,” the king’s voice cried out, “Prince Patton has decided to join us after all.”

“I’m terribly sorry, I lost track of time!” Patton took a bow when he turned to the other royal family. “Good evening, I’m Prince Patton of Mebia. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Roman wanted to scoff, but he knew better than to do that.

The queen smiled, but Roman knew  _ much  _ better than to trust  _ that _ . “The pleasure is mine. I’m Queen Athena, and this is my son Gabriel.”

“And I’m King Ivan, it’s a pleasure.” Roman  _ really  _ wanted to gag.  _ Just stay by Patton’s side and don’t draw attention to yourself. _

“Excuse me?” Roman knew exactly who that voice belonged to.  _ Gabriel. _

“Yes, sir?” Patton replied.

“Not you, your servant!” Roman’s eyes shot up to look at Gabriel, who was pointing a finger straight at him. “Excuse me, what’s your name?”

Everyone looked at Roman for an answer, him standing completely still as if he could fade away from their sight if he didn’t move. But it was rude to ignore a prince’s questions, so he accepted defeat. “Roman, your highness.”

The queen faced Patton. “That’s your personal servant, correct?”

“Uh, yes, he is.”

“You’ll have to excuse Gabriel, then. He’s been without a personal servant for quite some time now. After his last one quit, we haven’t managed to find a suitable replacement.”

_ Wonder why. _

“It’s alright, I understand!” Roman knew a fake smile from Patton when he saw one. “But he’s not used to being addressed by others, is all. He’s also still a little groggy since he only recently recovered from an illness.”

Roman almost sighed in relief.  _ Thank you, Patton. _

“I totally understand,” the queen said, “there’s been something traveling around our palace for the last week or so. It feels so empty with so many of our scholars and noblemen stuck in bed.”

At that point, the conversation seemed to stem away from Roman, much to his relief. For the next half hour or so, the royal families talked about the idea of trading goods while also getting blatantly off track. Gabriel would sometimes stare Roman right in the eyes, but he didn’t address Roman any more than the first time, and the king or the queen of Airabeth didn’t seem to recognize him.

_ Thank the Gods. _

“ _ Gabriel!” _

“Oh Goodness-”

Roman opened his eyes again at the sound of a  _ clash _ , a glass cup hitting the side of a porcelain plate and the scraping of chair legs on the floor when Patton stood up, covered in his own drink. Gabriel’s hand was still stuck out guiltily, but he didn’t seem the least bit sorry. “I wanted pepper!”

Roman wanted to shake his head, but stopped himself right before. “I’ll get some towels, your highness!”

Patton sighed. “I’d appreciate that.”

Roman ran across the other side of the table to go into the kitchen, passing Gabriel’s chair right as he did. In his peripheral vision, he saw a glimpse of mischief in his previous prince’s eyes, but he didn’t have time to process before a  _ scalding  _ feeling came on his legs.

Roman fell to the ground when Gabriel’s hot bowl of soup landed all over his pants, grabbing at the fabric to get the steaming liquid off of his skin. He was pathetically writhing on the floor trying to escape the burning, but all Prince Gabriel did was yell. “Watch what you’re doing, you klutz! You almost burned me!”

The servant side of Roman’s brain told him to apologize, but the soup still clung at his skin and didn’t seem to cool down. The queen stood up from her chair in a rage. “Are you not going to apologize? Remember who you’re addressing!”

King Virgil sighed. “It was an accident, leave him alone-”

“No it wasn’t!” Gabriel screamed, “Mother, this is the same boy who poured soup on me  _ last  _ time!”

The queen’s eyes widened with Roman’s, hers in shock but his in horror. “What in the world are  _ you _ doing here!? Do you have some vendetta against my son!?”

“No, of course not, your majesty! I’m  _ so  _ sorry, really-”

Roman felt his breath hitch as the queen grabbed him up by his collar, his warm clothes sticking to the burns on his thighs. “You’ll certainly  _ be  _ sorry if I have anything to say about it!”

She raised up her hand and Roman got flashbacks to the day he got fired, the two situations being so similar he could almost predict what happens next. Roman closed his eyes tight waiting for the strike.

...Instead, nothing came. The room fell silent as Roman opened up his eyes to see  _ Prince Patton  _ with a firm grip on the queen’s wrist. His eyes were fiery and unforgiving, ready to fight for the person he told he would protect. “You are in  _ no  _ place to be striking  _ my  _ servant.”

“He almost burned my son!”

“Your  _ son  _ is the one that burned  _ him!  _ Are you so blind you didn’t see him push over the bowl!? There’s no way that was an accident!”

The queen pulled against Patton’s grip. “Has no one bothered to teach you manners? Unhand me!”

“You let him go first!”

King Ivan grabbed at Patton’s shoulder. “This is not your place. Let her go.”

“Not my place!? He’s  _ my  _ servant, not yours! If  _ I  _ say he doesn’t deserve to get  _ slapped  _ then you are the one who needs to accept that!”

“But he has also put our son in danger before, so maybe it’s  _ you  _ who needs to accept this.”

“Spilling soup is not a reason to  _ slap  _ somebody! It wasn’t then and it wasn’t now!” Patton violently shrugged Ivan’s hand off of his shoulder and started to pull the queen’s arm forcefully down. “Now let him  _ go!” _

“King Virgil, control your child!”

“Your highness, please-”

“Someone get me new  _ soup!” _

“Father, stop them!”

“Get off of me at once!”

“ _ Mother!” _

“Get your hands off of my wife!”

“Father,  _ please!” _

“Just slap him already!”

_ “That’s enough!” _

Everyone in the room went still when Virgil yelled. “Patton, unhand her.”

“But-”

“Do as I say.”

Patton slowly released his grip on the queen’s wrist, but before Athena could reach up again to strike, Virgil spoke again. “Queen Athena, you will let him go. Now.”

Athena sighed and dropped Roman back to the floor with a  _ thud.  _ Patton ran over and led him into one of the dinner chairs so he wasn’t sitting in the puddle of soup. Gabriel pouted and rolled his eyes.

Virgil let out a large sigh and rubbed at his temples. “This dinner was a complete disaster and I think we can all agree on that. My social level has reached its lowest and frankly, I don’t want to deal with this anymore. So let’s make this quick.” He pointed at King Ivan. “Consider this trade deal a failure. I expect you and your family out of my kingdom before nightfall.”

“Your highness-”

Virgil held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it. Your trade is more beneficial to you than it is to me, and it’s clear that your family doesn’t respect the people inside my palace. So I’ll be sure your carriage is ready soon. And Patton?”

Patton gulped. “Sir?”

“You and I are talking later.”

“...Yes, sir.”

Virgil turned to his personal servant. “Take Roman to the infirmary so he can get checked out. I’ll take things from here.”

The servant bowed and walked over to Roman, picking him up bridal style before Roman had any room to protest. The Airabeth family was looking at him with disdain, but Roman was only looking at Patton’s reaction. His eyes were filled with worry and...something else he couldn’t quite place.

Roman kept looking into his eyes until he couldn’t see Patton anymore.

***

When Roman was given the okay to leave the infirmary, he ran as fast as his injured legs could take him to get to Patton’s chamber. When he opened the door, Patton was nowhere to be seen.

Except when he looked toward the balcony, where a beautiful prince seemed to be enjoying a beautiful sunset.

Roman couldn’t help but stare for a moment. He looked so  _ calm  _ even after what had happened only an hour ago, and Roman wanted to hold him close and watch the sun fall. Selfishly, Roman walked onto the balcony and stood alongside the prince.

He seemed to be losing more of his control as the days went on.

“Roman!” Patton cheered, his smile always so much brighter than the sun. “You’re back!”

Roman couldn’t help but smile back. “Of course. The burns are only minor, and after they were treated the doctor gave me a pair of...rather  _ large  _ pants so the fabric wouldn’t stick to me.”

Patton’s smile only got brighter. “That’s wonderful! And the Airabeth family has left on their way home, so you won’t be getting trouble with them again.”

“That’s good...did you speak with his highness?”

“Yes, he talked to me once they left.”

“What did he say? ...If you don’t mind sharing!”

Patton made a nonchalant gesture with his hand. “He only scolded me for not handling it in a ‘respectful manner’ and warned me about other people’s image of you if you can’t keep your cool, but that’s about it. He wasn’t  _ actually  _ upset with me, I think he was more so drained than anything. You know he gets tired when he’s stressed.”

“Which makes sense, considering he’s always tired.” Roman gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. “...I am  _ so  _ sorry I didn’t mean it like that!”

Patton laughed hard, which seemed to calm down every worried bone in Roman’s body. “I think you absolutely meant it like that!”

“I just mean being king is stressful, that’s all!”

“Don’t back down on me now!” Patton poked Roman in the ribs, making him squeak. “You’re calling my father a worry wart!”

“...Alright  _ maybe  _ I am, but do not tell him that! He’ll have me baked alive!”

“He would never! He seems scary, but he’s as harmless as a butterfly. The worst thing he’ll do is give you a lecture, trust me, I know from experience.”

“That does not mean I want to be  _ scolded  _ by his highness himself!”

“Then you’ll have to call him a worry wart when he’s taking one of his naps!”

Roman couldn’t help it, he laughed long and hard at that one, leaning against the railing of the balcony to hold himself up. He looked at Patton to see him laughing along, his blonde hair shining in the golden sky that was slowly turning to dark. It didn’t matter how beautiful a sunset was. It didn’t matter that with the sunset comes a day’s end, and with a day’s end comes a relaxing break. Roman used to love looking outside a palace’s windows to watch the sunset, his mood always growing sour when he missed a day without appreciating the view. These days, he found himself not caring for sunsets.

He found himself looking right at Patton instead.

Patton noticed the staring and turned to face Roman, who was looking at him with the fondest eyes Patton had ever seen. Patton felt his face heat up a little, but saw that only made Roman’s lovestruck gaze worse.

Patton wasn’t thinking. He didn’t seem to be doing a lot of that today, but he felt himself leaning into Roman space and didn’t bother to try and fight it. Roman blinked to awareness when Patton’s face was inches from his, but he didn’t dare make a move. He wanted to get closer but the logical side of his brain told him to  _ pull away _ , so he did neither.

Roman  _ swore  _ that Patton was slowly inching closer to his face, considering now they were so close Roman could feel his breath. His heart started to beat so fast he thought he would drop dead.  _ Is this happening? Is this actually happening!? _

But before Roman could do anything else with any amount of bravery he may have, Patton took a few steps back, completely separated from another.

Roman’s face lit up like a lantern.

“We should go into town again tonight.”

“Uh...really?” Roman stammered.

“Yes! I meant to go with you again a few days after our first time, but then you got sick, so now’s our chance! Please, Roman?”

_ I could never say no to you, love.  _ “O-Of course! Will you need my clothes again?”

Patton smiled. “Absolutely, thank you. I only recently changed, but I can’t go out in silk when trying to be a commoner.”

Roman gave him a nod and left out the door to go to his own chambers, running to his drawers to grab a quick pair of clothes before running back.

Though before he did, Roman smacked himself in the head for being an idiot.

_ Learn your place,  _ he thought,  _ because you have no right trying to make an advance on his highness. _

***

Patton’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of the town during the nighttime, where most people were inside, but fires could be seen glowing from their windows. “The houses are  _ beautiful  _ here! They look so cozy!”

Roman smiled. “Carpenters love to make this kingdom memorable for the architecture. I wonder what it’s like to live in one of them.”

“It must be quite homely! I would  _ adore  _ having a small place like this to escape to, where my only worries are about what wares I will sell in the market, or about my crops growing...it’s so much more simplistic in the town.”

“I imagine it’s similar to the servant’s quarters hallway, just larger.” Roman stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking ahead in wistful nostalgia. “You’re a tightly held community always looking out for each other, and because when you see each other so often, you almost become like family. It’s wonderful.”

Patton tilted his head. “Do you have that connection with the other servants?”

Roman shrugged. “Somewhat, but I don’t see them as much as I used to when I have my own private chamber. However, if I’m not in a rush, I’ll chat with them while I’m out doing errands.”

“I should make you do errands more often, then.”

_ But then I wouldn’t be able to see you as much.  _ “Maybe.”

Patton suddenly gasped in excitement and began to run down the dirt street of the town, Roman taking off not too long after him. “Patton, where are you going!?”

Patton didn’t respond, he simply kept running until they made it to a park right in the center of all the houses. A pond sat in the middle of a couple benches and lots more trees and flowers, staying perfectly still as no one came to visit it. Patton sat on the grass next to the pond and put a hand into the water. “It’s cold, but the moon was shining on it so beautifully I almost thought it was a portal.”

“A portal to where?” Roman asked, sitting alongside Patton.

“Somewhere. Maybe a place where fairies come and dance with the townspeople in harmony. Or where the townspeople are made of stardust!”

Roman chuckled. “That sounds like something in a fairytale.”

“Do you have something against fairytales?”

“No, I think they’re lovely. My favorites are when people get the prince of their dreams.”

“Is that so?” Patton dipped his hand in the pond, the moonlight shining on his whole arm. “Why are they your favorite?”

Roman felt his face heat up again.  _ Make something up! _ “I-I just really like seeing people be happy with who they love, no matter who they are. And it’s nice thinking that someone will be there to pick you up when you’re at your lowest.”

“Very true! It makes you feel like you can get your own prince if you so desire.”

Roman dipped his hand in the cool water alongside Patton. “Anyone you marry will be a prince, though.”

“That’s true. But I don’t want just  _ any  _ prince, I want someone special.” Roman’s heart sank.  _ You’re far from anyone special.  _ “Besides, my father gave me the option of being able to marry anyone I want. Why not take advantage of that? It’s not every day you get a blessing like that, especially from someone who worries so much.”

“You make a good point. You’ll have to find someone very special, then.”

“And what about you?”

Roman looked over at Patton, his face lit up in the bright moonlight, the ripples of the water from his hand splashing around reflecting on his face. “Pardon?”

“Do you think you will find someone special?”

Roman took a good look at his prince. He was dressed in  _ his  _ clothes that were a touch too big, looking smaller and more adorable than Roman could ever think was possible. His hair was in the way of his eyes, and Roman has learned to love that tidy mess of locks that must feel  _ so  _ soft when you run your hand through them. His eyes were as gray as the moon, and he thought maybe that was why he was starting to find the moon so much more beautiful than he used to.  _ Everything  _ about him seemed so perfect, from the clothes he wore to all his thoughts that Roman has ever gotten the glorious luxury to hear. His voice left Roman feeling light headed from sheer  _ yearning,  _ desperate to be able to hold Patton close and kiss all over his face for the rest of his life. He’d do  _ anything  _ to be able to fall asleep holding his prince, the boy who gave Roman a reason to wake up with a smile every single day. There was nothing better in this world than Prince Patton.

Roman wasn’t thinking. He truly wasn’t, but he definitely was  _ feeling  _ instead. He was feeling the last year’s worth of pent up emotions and raw affection that bloomed in his heart like the most gorgeous flowers in the palace garden. He was feeling every soft gaze Patton gave his way, every vibration from the sound of his voice, every heart thump and fiery skin on his face that had become his normal. He knew he was an idiot for falling for a prince, but he couldn’t help it. All he could do right now was  _ feel. _

He truly wasn’t thinking. So maybe that’s why he did it.

“I already have.”

“Wha-”

He could feel Patton’s cheek against his palm as he swooped in for the kiss. He could feel both of their breaths hitch and he could feel his heart beat so fast it stopped beating altogether. He could feel the  _ jitters  _ as he realized that he was literally  _ on top  _ of Prince Patton, practically sitting in his lap as he pressed their lips together. Patton didn’t move under him, didn’t even kiss  _ back,  _ and that’s when Roman started to think again.

_ You absolute idiot. _

Roman flew himself back so far he almost fell face first into the pond. Thoughts swirled around in his head as his heart beat from the  _ anxiety _ of the situation, his hands shaking so bad he could barely hold himself up. Patton stood up as Roman was still in shock on the floor with tears in his eyes, staring down at him with an expression Roman didn’t want to decipher. He was too scared he’d find it to be hatred.

Roman situated himself so he was sitting on his knees, looking down at the grass and trying not to cry. “I am  _ so  _ sorry!”

“Roman-”

“I know that there’s no excuse for what I did this time but  _ please  _ believe me when I say that I am so  _ incredibly  _ sorry, I didn’t want it to come to this I  _ really  _ didn’t but I just wasn’t thinking!”

“Roman,  _ please-” _

“I understand if you want me to change jobs, honestly at this point it’s probably for the best, but I just need you to understand that this was a complete accident and  _ please  _ don’t hate me-”

Patton dropped back down in the grass and grabbed at Roman’s face with both hands, punching the breath out of him when he swooped down for another kiss. Roman was almost lying down in the grass completely with Patton on top of him, but he couldn’t help but relax with Patton so close. The kiss was messy and desperate, everything Patton was trying to convey forced into a singular action, and Roman never wanted it to end.

This time, Roman let himself be selfish. He wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist and held him as close as he could in such an awkward position, and once they had to pull away for breath Roman only dived in again for more. Patton relaxed into his arms and let Roman kiss him as many times as he needed to realize this was  _ real,  _ not even noticing the hot happy tears that came rolling down his face. Once again, the only thing he could do was feel his beloved prince.

By the fourth time Roman had backed away for breath, Patton gently pushed on his chest to keep him from diving back in again, but it was such a soft gesture that Roman didn’t mind. His smile was  _ so loving  _ that Roman only wanted to kiss him forever.

Patton ran his hand through Roman’s hair, making him melt right under him. “I could never hate you.”

Roman’s brain was very obviously fried. “Thank you.”

“I brought you out here to try to confess to you, Roman. I didn’t expect you to make a move, I was just surprised, is all.”

“...Thank you?”  _ Yup. Definitely fried. _

“But I love you. I thought you were cute from the second I first placed eyes on you, and it’s only gotten worse the more time you spend around me. I noticed how much you blushed at every time I flirted with you, so I thought I might have a chance. You don’t need to apologize and you don’t need to switch jobs. I want you by me forever.”

“...I love you.”

Patton giggled that same lovely,  _ beautiful  _ sound, and Roman got giddy at the fact that he might hear it even more now. “Has your vocabulary turned into only a handful of words?”

“ _ Yes!  _ I love you!”

Patton wrapped Roman up in a tight hug and let them both fall down into the grass, the moon shining brightly above them. Roman was absolutely certain he must have smacked his head on the ground when he ran after Patton, because there was no way this wasn’t a dream.

_ If this is a dream, please never wake me up. _

“Are you slightly calmer now?” Patton teased.

“In my defense, I had never entertained the idea that you would  _ actually  _ be interested in me. So pardon me if I’m a bit of a mess.”

“It’s alright, at least it’s cute.”

Roman squeaked and hid his face in Patton’s neck. Other than the sounds of cool wind passing through their ears, it was silent between them for a long time. Roman put his head on Patton’s chest and looked up at a sky full of stars, completely at bliss.

Patton spoke up again. “What do you want to do?”

“Pardon?”

“We both love each other. What do we do about it?”

Roman seemed to think for a while. “I don’t want us to ignore it, at least. I don’t want to go back to how things were. At least not wholly.”

“Maybe we can just...keep it a secret for a while? That way we have time to plan how to go about this. I don’t think there’s ever been a king in history who got together with his servant.”

“That sounds good. We’re alone a lot at the end of the day anyway, and we always can sneak out at night.”

Patton smiled. “It’s like a fairytale.”

“You’ve always been my fairytale.” Roman’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. “Wait-”

“So you  _ can  _ be smooth!”

“In theory! I’m just not used to saying it all out loud!”

“How many romantic monologues have you given me in your head?”

“Truthfully? A lot.”

“Awwww!”

“ _ Shush!” _

The two laughed, but then things went silent again. “...Does that mean I get to call you Patton more often?” Roman asked.

“Of course. My name always sounds better when you say it.”

Roman didn’t blush up a storm this time. He seemed focused on something else. “...Patton.”

“Yes?”

“Patton, Patton, Patton.”

“Having fun there?”

“Prince Patton picked a peck of pickled peppers.”

“Well now you’re just being mean to me.”

Roman sat up and looked at Patton so  _ lovingly  _ that it was his turn to blush. “I’m just appreciating the privilege, Patton.”

“You’re quite sappy, it seems.”

“Only a little bit.”

Roman bent down for a couple more kisses in the grass, a large, goofy smile permanently printed on his face. It didn’t seem that Patton was much better, though. He had the same lovestruck smile that Roman was certain he always had on his own face when Patton wasn’t looking.

“...We might need to go back to the palace, though.” Roman whispered. “It’s really late now.”

“Do we have to?”

“Unfortunately, yes. One of my jobs is to keep you safe, after all. And that means in bed by a relatively decent time.”

“...Can we come out again tomorrow, then? We can pretend to be two lovestruck teenage commoners.”

“ _ You  _ can pretend to be a lovestruck teenage commoner. I’m  _ already  _ a lovestruck teenage commoner.”

“You know what I mean.”

Roman kissed Patton’s forehead. “I’d love that.”

Roman rolled off of Patton enough for them both to be able to stand up. They both held hands with red faces the entire walk through the woods, and reluctantly let go once they made it to the front gates. Once they made it safely undetected into Patton’s chamber, Patton got ready for bed in his bathroom while Roman waited for him. Patton stepped out of the bathroom clean and in night clothes, and this time, Roman didn’t try to hide the lovestruck look he gets when Patton looks especially comfy. But once Patton sat on his bed, Roman got up and cleared his throat.

“Well,” he said, “I think it’s time for me to head back to my chamber.”

Patton grabbed a hold of his hand. “Wait.”

“Yes?”

Patton’s cheeks became pink. “...Stay with me?”

Meanwhile, Roman’s face was on  _ fire.  _ “Uh...pardon?”

“You’re the first person I see every day. You can wake up your usual time and no one will ever notice, so...please?”

Truthfully, Roman didn’t even try to fight it. “Of course, Patton.”

Roman didn’t bother changing into night clothes, he only took his shoes off and crawled into bed with Patton. The sheets were infinitely softer than his could ever be, and the pillows were fluffed and almost swallowed his head whole. Roman grabbed onto Patton’s waist loosely and let him bury his face into Roman’s neck, the warmth of another person mixed with the softness of the bed only making him more tired. Usually, Roman would toss and turn in bed for thirty minutes before finally falling asleep, but this time it was nearly instant.

Roman was fast asleep only a minute after crawling into Patton’s bed.

***

Several weeks after Roman and Patton started secretly dating, it had become a nightly occurrence to sneak out into the town.

It was a nice change of pace after their usual day. When they were both alone in Patton’s chamber, the “servant and prince” role almost immediately dropped. They would laugh and talk casually as if they’d been nothing but good friends since the start, but once someone else was around, they acted as if nothing had ever happened between them. It broke Patton’s heart sometimes for his  _ boyfriend  _ to be calling him “sir” and keeping his head down, but it couldn’t be helped right now. They still had no idea how to go about telling the kingdom without making King Virgil drop dead from a heart attack.

Patton shuddered at the fit he knew Virgil would throw at his “precious baby” growing up.  _ What’s next, you’ll start swearing!? ...Oh Gods please don’t start swearing- _

...Not a conversation he wanted to have.

Roman wasn’t entirely convinced that they wouldn’t just kick him out of the palace, either. Now that Patton was his boyfriend, keeping his job seemed more important than ever in order to keep them together. As a servant, if King Virgil was  _ insistent  _ on him staying away from his son, all he could do was nod and say goodbye.  _ No thanks. _

It wasn’t perfect, but the method they had worked just fine for now. No one had noticed the two sneaking out every night just yet, and people in the town had yet to get suspicious about the two servant boys running around at night and being cute. It was easy enough to be alone during the day, too, so it wasn’t  _ all  _ that bad. More so inconvenient when you’re two sappy teenagers who only want to be next to each other.

Which always made nightfall all the more sweeter. By the time the sun was setting, Roman and Patton could be alone where no one knew their real story, or even cared. After a whole day of pretending that nothing existed between the two of them, it was always a relief to leave that behind.

“How many houses does this kingdom have?” Patton asked. “It seems like so much when they’re right in front of your eyes!”

“Mebia is a very large kingdom, Patton. Lots of people from all sorts of backgrounds decide to move here.”

“I’m glad that they do. Their contribution to this town is lovely.” Patton’s eyes lit up. “I wonder what it’s like during the day!”

“Don’t get any bright ideas, I’m not sneaking you out of your tutoring so you can get lost in the town.”

He pouted. “No fair.”

“You’ll be alright, love.”

Patton inched himself closer to Roman until his head was on his shoulder, stopping them both in the middle of the street. Patton smiled widely and Roman had no other choice but to reciprocate it. They found themselves doing this a  _ lot  _ since they first got together. The other would smile or be slightly cuddly, then they had to drop whatever they were doing and just...appreciate the other for a bit. No words were ever shared, but they could see everything the other was thinking in their lovestruck eyes.

Maybe they were just in their honeymoon phase, but Roman couldn’t imagine himself looking at Patton and not being absolutely  _ breathless _ . No matter how many times he saw him in a day.

The only thing that snapped the two out of their lovestruck thoughts was the sound of music coming from a house nearby. It sounded like a group of people practicing a song together on a variety of instruments, from a calm piano to a faster paced flute. Patton’s eyes lit up. “I know this song! They play it at festivals all the time!”

Roman held onto the prince tighter. “I know the townspeople are having a sort of summer celebration later this week, so they might be practicing for that. It sounds lovely though.”

“Have you ever heard it?”

Roman shook his head. “I’ve never been to a festival.”

Patton took a hold of both of Roman’s hands and stepped back. If Roman wasn’t confused at the change of pace before he certainly was now, once Patton tried to twirl him around so fast he almost fell on his own feet. “Patton, what are you doing?”

“Dance with me.”

Roman blushed. “...Dance?”

“Yes! It’s  _ festival  _ music, you have to dance!”

Patton took a step forward to try and get Roman going, but he didn’t move. “I don’t know  _ how  _ to dance! I don’t take classes like you!”

“Come on, Roman, it’s not that hard! Here-” Patton pressed his chest to Roman’s. “Follow my lead!”

“U-Uh, sure!”

Roman felt like an utter buffoon dancing with someone who was required to take classes, but seeing Patton laugh was worth any amount of embarrassment. He stumbled over his own feet and stepped onto Patton’s more than he could care to admit, but it was...fun. It was improper and nothing like what Patton must be used to, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Before Roman could trip over his feet for the millionth time, Patton spun him in a circle as fast as he could. With the lack of coordination, Roman slipped and fell onto the dirt street, leaving them both a giggling mess.

When Patton offered his hand to help him up, Roman took this as his chance. He grabbed his hand but pulled him down into the dirt with him, kissing in the middle of the road.  _ It was always wonderful to be out in the open like this,  _ he thought.

Patton was giggling up a storm as Roman kissed all over his face, Roman making it almost a game each time Patton tried to turn the tables around. Before Patton could kiss him back, he’d meet their lips again so he could stay in a hypothetical lead. It had become less of them kissing and more them smiling at each other with their faces close together, basking in their appreciation for one another.

Roman pulled them both back into a sitting position and kissed Patton again, but this time in a softer way. He kept one hand on Patton’s cheek and the other on his back, his thumb rubbing up and down as if to soothe him. Patton sighed and only leaned into him more, always trying to get closer.

“...What the _ hell!?” _

Roman and Patton had never jumped off of each other so quick before. With a yelp, Roman pushed Patton away. “I am  _ so  _ sorry-”

“ _ Roman!?” _

_...Logan. _

Roman’s heart stopped at the sight of his closest friend hovering above him, his face pale with shock and confusion. “...What are you doing here!?”

Logan grabbed Roman by the arm and forcefully pulled him up. “I live here. You’re making out with  _ the prince  _ on  _ my  _ front porch!”

_...Shit.  _ “Keep your voice down!”

“Keep my voice down? Roman, do you  _ realize  _ what you are doing right now?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“As your friend and  _ elder  _ this is absolutely my business!”

“ _ Enough!” _

Roman and Logan both stopped in their tracks as they turned to see Patton. He was brushing the dirt off of his pants, his eyes fiery. “We are not talking about this in the middle of the  _ road!” _

Logan went quiet. “...We can discuss this inside, then. You’re not off the hook yet, Roman.”

Roman rolled his eyes.

Logan opened the door to his house and gestered the two to come inside. When he lit up some lights, Roman could see that the house was  _ beautiful,  _ everything he would expect from a well-respected scholar. The shiny wooden floors had red rugs on top, a chandelier up above lighting up the entrance and the staircase leading up to the second floor. The kitchen had an opened doorway from the entrance room, and when Logan lit up some lights there, Roman never wanted to leave this place. It was small, but absolutely cozy.

Patton looked around in the kitchen and took a seat on the beautifully crafted chair. Roman was just about to join him when Logan grabbed onto his shoulder and forcefully turned him around. “You’re an  _ idiot.” _

“I am  _ not!” _

“Roman, I knew you had a crush on the prince, but  _ this?  _ This is absolutely unacceptable! You. Are. His.  _ Servant!” _

“And!? I didn’t expect to be in this position either, but here I am! The crush was reciprocated, why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Because there is  _ no  _ way this could end well!” Logan threw his hands into the air. “The king would  _ never  _ give his blessing for such a rank difference! If you were a noble then  _ maybe _ , but princes marry other princes! Servants marry servants! You two live in  _ completely  _ different worlds!”

“And that means it’s hopeless? That we should ignore anything to ever happen between us and suffer in silence, no matter how happy we are together?”

“Yes.”

“I can  _ not  _ believe this from you!”

Logan sighed heavily. “Roman, I know it’s hard for you. You are young and full of hope-”

“I’m three years younger than you.”

“-But there are plenty of other people in the world. Don’t break your own heart chasing something that can never happen.”

Roman clenched his fists. “But it’s happening  _ now.  _ It’s been happening for over a  _ month- _ ”

Logan’s face went white. “...Is that the ‘secret’ you were holding for his highness!? Your  _ relationship!?” _

“No! Well, not back then, that was for another thing!”

“For  _ what!?” _

“For the fact that I was helping him sneak out of the palace!”

“Oh  _ Gods  _ it only gets worse.” Logan rubbed at his temples. “ _ Roman,  _ what have you  _ done?” _

“I’m being authentic with someone I love. In a town where no one knows who we are or cares about our status.”

Logan sighed again. “...How long have you two been dating?”

“Around five weeks.”

“...This will be an absolute disaster.”

“Why can’t you just be  _ happy  _ for me?”

Logan threw his fist on the kitchen counter next to him, making both Patton and Roman jump. “This is  _ not  _ going to end well and I won’t stand by and watch you lose your job because of it! The king-”

“That’s enough!”

Logan and Roman stopped in their tracks, turning back to Patton. “You are in no place to speak about  _ my  _ father as if you know him!”

Logan spoke up. “Your highness-”

“You will speak when spoken to!” Patton ordered, making Logan curl in on himself slightly. “My father, the king of Mebia, was the first king in our history to refuse to marry, either a prince or a princess. He fought to be able to rule Mebia on his own, and he’s done a  _ lovely  _ job of it. He eventually adopted me from a public orphanage instead of taking in a high-ranked child, and broke two social rules of royalty in the span of four years. He raised me to believe I can change  _ anyone’s  _ mind with the willpower to do it, and he wants me to be with someone who makes me happy. No matter  _ who  _ they are. So don’t talk about how King Virgil could never even  _ consider  _ accepting this as if you  _ are  _ King Virgil!”

Logan stared at Patton in shock for a long while, but eventually, he breathed in and bowed. “I apologize, your highness. That was inconsiderate of me.”

Patton sighed. “...You’re alright, but...don’t be fooled. Roman and I know what we are doing, and we  _ are  _ being careful. We can handle things on our own.”

Roman nodded then chuckled. “You sure do hate using your prince status against others unless it’s convenient to you.”

Patton blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “...It slips out sometimes.”

“I suppose if you two believe that you can handle things,” Logan continued, “...then I won’t be against keeping this a secret.”

Roman lunged at Logan full force, nearly knocking him to the ground for a hug. “Logan, you’re the  _ greatest!  _ Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Yes well, I’m only keeping silent because I want nothing to do with this. I don’t want to be kneeling before the king about his son’s love life.”

“But you’re  _ also  _ doing it because you’re my best friend!”

Logan blushed. “...If you wish to believe that, then sure.”

Patton smiled. “Still, we appreciate it, Logan. If need be, I’m willing to do you a favor in the future to make up for it.”

“That won’t be necessary, your highness. Though I do advise you two head back to the palace soon, since it’s getting rather late.”

“He has a point, Patton.” Roman said. “We should probably head back.”

“Especially you,” Logan teased, “You’ve tracked dirt all over my floor.”

“Not my fault you invited me in!”

“I invited you in because I caught you  _ making out  _ with his highness outside my door!”

“ _ We were not making out!” _

Patton laughed loudly at Roman’s blushing face. Ignoring Logan’s teasing glare, he let Patton take him by the hand and tug him near the door.

“We’ll be taking our leave, then.” Patton said, “Have a good rest of your night.”

Logan smiled. “You as well, your highness.”

Patton led a blushing Roman outside the house, closing the door quietly behind him. The two started to make their way back to the palace when Roman said, “He has quite the nerve teasing me about you!”

Patton giggled. “You’ll be alright, love.”

Roman’s face lit up into a burning flame. “... _ Maybe!” _

***

“...Roman?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“Remember that music we heard a few nights ago? Well, today is the festival in the town. And apparently it lasts all day until midnight!”

Roman laughed. “I assume you want to go?”

“I would love to. I want to show you what a party is like!” Patton took Roman’s hand in his. “So, will you do me the honor of accompanying me tonight to the festival? I doubt the food will still be there, but at least we can look around!”

Roman desperately wished he could kiss him right now, but refrained anyway. “I would love to.”

Patton’s smile lit up the whole room. “Let me get dressed then!”

“I’m never getting those clothes back, am I?”

“You’ll get them back when they no longer smell like you. Then once they do again, they will be mine.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Like you mind any!” Patton grabbed the clothes and went into his bathroom, leaving Roman to wait on the bed.

When Patton opened the door again, Roman swore he was falling in love a million times over. Seeing him in commoner clothes  _ obviously  _ wasn’t anything uncommon anymore, but the sight of his love in front of him always took his breath away.  _ How did I manage to get someone so amazing? _

“Ready to go?”

Roman snapped out of his thoughts. “Always.”

***

Before the two had properly made it into the street of the town, they could see the colorful decorations and hear the loud festival music. People were crowded in the street to dance and sing and eat so much there wouldn’t even be scraps left. Children were up far past their bedtime and the elderly were observing the decorations and making pleasant conversation with the artists. It seemed like everyone in the kingdom was having fun, and Roman certainly wasn’t an exception. Every light and decoration he saw had him smiling in awe, dragging Patton over to the decorations and music like a kid in a candy store. He barely even noticed how Patton was only giving him a lovestruck glare and nodding along to his ramblings.

“This  _ is  _ the music we heard them playing!” Roman jumped up and down on his feet. “Patton, dance with me!”

Patton jerked himself out of his lovestruck haze to process Roman’s request. “I thought you didn’t want to dance because you don’t know how?”

“I don’t  _ care _ anymore, just dance with me!”

Roman squealed when Patton grabbed at his hands and spun him around, leaving them both a giggly mess in the middle of the street. What they were doing could hardly be called  _ dancing  _ anymore, since it certainly wasn’t anything Patton had learned. It was less of an actual dance and more them spinning each other around and jumping up and down. By the time the band had finished playing their song and everyone clapped, Roman and Patton were both out of breath, holding onto each other to keep steady. They had absolutely made fools of themselves in the middle of the street, but they couldn’t care less. They were enjoying each other, and that’s all that mattered.

“I take it you’re enjoying the festival?” Patton asked. They were both taking a slight break from all the noise to get some energy back, resting behind a building with a cup of water each.

Roman nodded. “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. I wish I could create the same beautiful art that these people can. I’ve always wanted to.”

“Why haven’t you, then?”

Roman took a sip from his cup. “Servants don’t have the time for hobbies.”

“Well, maybe you will once you’re a prince.”

Roman almost spit the water all over his pants. “...Pardon?”

“You’re my partner, Roman. That means you’ll most likely become a prince as well.”

“...I never thought of that.”

“It never crossed your mind?” Patton asked.

“...I suppose not. I never expected us to ever  _ go  _ anywhere, and once we  _ were  _ together, I never thought of it like that. I’ve spent my entire life just...knowing I’ll be a servant forever.”

“And instead, you may become a prince.”

“...Maybe.”

Patton’s eyebrows knitted together. “You don’t seem too pleased about that.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel.” Roman tapped his fingers on the side of his cup. It felt  _ odd  _ to have an option to be something better than what he was, let alone something as high as an actual  _ prince.  _ But as someone who grew up a servant, could he stand to have someone eager to do his every command, washing his clothes and bowing when he entered the room? Was it possible to get used to being called highness? And even beyond that, could he stand the pressure of being  _ the king on the throne  _ when Patton eventually takes King Virgil’s spot?

On one hand, it sounded lovely. He would never have to be afraid to speak in fear of punishment, or run around the palace to deliver a message. People would be  _ honored  _ to meet him, treating him with respect when he spoke and taking his opinions in mind. But on the other, it was so much  _ stress  _ being a prince, a kind of stress he was far from used to. And would people really treat Roman, born and raised a servant, the same as Prince Patton? He doubted it, and honestly, he didn’t know if he  _ wanted  _ to be treated the same.

But what other option was there? He certainly couldn’t stay a servant when married to royalty…

“Roman?” Roman snapped out of his spiral and looked at Patton. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, simply...thinking about my possibilities.”

Patton smiled. “How about you leave that as a worry for later? Right now, they’re going to let off the lanterns to close off the festival.”

“The lanterns?”

Patton took Roman by the hand and lifted him off the ground. “It’s a summer festival, so they’re letting off lanterns as a way to appreciate summer’s warmth and prolonged sunlight. I’ve only ever seen it from my window, so come on! It’ll be lovely!”

“Alright!”

The swarms of people had stopped running around and were now waiting for the countdown to reach zero so the lanterns could take flight. Patton dragged Roman behind him to the nearest merchant and stumbled as he grabbed his coin bag. “Excuse me sir,” he yelled to drown out the sounds of chatter around them. “Do you have any lanterns left?”

“If you have three coins, then I have just what you need!”

“Thank you!” Patton placed three coins on the counter and the merchant gave him the lantern. The countdown was already at five, so Patton quickly took Roman’s hands and gave him the lantern.

Roman was awestruck at the sight of Patton’s face lit up so late in the night, his smile brighter than ever before imagined. “When they all count to zero, lift it up and let it fly!”

Roman smiled. “Okay!”

“ _ Three!” _

Patton yelled along with them. “ _ Two!” _

“One.” Roman whispered, though no one could hear him.

“ _ Zero!” _

“Roman, now!”

Roman let the lantern float into the sky with all the others, and he swore he had never seen something as  _ magical  _ as this. The night sky was lit up with yellow as the lanterns floated away, joining the stars in their glow. Roman couldn’t take his eyes off of it, even with a beautiful man jumping around as he gripped his hand tightly. It was the most breathtaking thing he had  _ ever  _ seen, and though the festival was now coming to a close, Roman wanted to stand in the middle of the street and watch the lanterns for the rest of time.

“Make a wish.” Roman turned to Patton when he felt his breath against his ear.

“...Pardon?”

“You should make a wish, Roman. I know I just did.”

“Can you wish upon lanterns?” Roman asked.

Patton leaned into his side. “You can now.”

Roman looked at Patton with the light of stars and lanterns dancing in his eyes, gripping tightly on his arm and resting his head against him. Roman couldn’t bring himself to deny his love, but at least the sight of him gave him an idea.

_ I wish for magical moments with Patton like this never end. I wish we can be this happy forever. _

Roman wanted to tell Patton his wish, but then he remembered the rumor that once you tell someone your wish, it can’t come true.

Though rumors tend to be false, and how could the stars tell that he told his wish anyway?

Roman decided to keep it a secret. Just in case.

***

“That was absolutely  _ magical,  _ Patton.”

Patton turned to Roman and smiled. “I knew you would like it! You were absolutely  _ giddy  _ the whole time!”

“It was amazing! I didn’t know the town  _ had  _ those kinds of festivities!”

Patton giggled. “If you thought  _ that _ was great, then remind me to take you to the winter festival later this year. You may just drop dead from excitement.”

“I can’t  _ wait!” _

Patton shook his head and smiled, but let go of Roman’s hand once they made it to the palace door. The two sneaked through the halls back to Patton’s chamber, and Roman opened the door. “After you.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman!” Patton walked only two steps inside before he froze in place. “...U-Uh…”

Patton’s face went pale as he stumbled on his words. Roman opened the door wider and looked inside, but once he did, his heart stopped entirely.

King Virgil stood up from his place at Patton’s bed. “I’ve been waiting for you, Patton.”

Patton let out a nervous laugh. “Father! Wh- I- What are you doing here?”

“I came in here wanting to ask you something, but then I realized you were nowhere to be found. I figured that before I sent out a full-blown  _ search  _ for you, I would wait and see if you would sneak back into your chamber.”

Roman gulped. “Your highness-”

“I didn’t ask you to speak!” Roman clamped his mouth shut. “I don’t want to hear  _ anything  _ from you. I went into  _ your  _ chamber to see if you knew where Patton went, and you were gone as well!”

“Father, it  _ really  _ isn’t what it looks like.” Patton rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just...well, I wanted to see the festival, so I dragged Roman along with me. It’s my fault, really-”

“You two have been acting strange lately, not just tonight. I know it’s more than just one festival trip.”

Patton’s voice froze in his throat, but eventually, he sighed and looked down. “...I’ve been having him take me to the town for a while now.”

Virgil’s expression was blank. A kind of anger and confusion that doesn’t show on a person’s face. “Roman?”

“Yes, your highness?”

“When the king stands before you,” he said, “servants kneel.”

Roman’s face went pale. It’s true that that’s a rule, but King Virgil hardly ever enforces it, even going as far to say that sometimes it’s not necessary. The only time he took advantage of it was when he was mad.

Roman kneeled on the floor almost immediately, leaving Patton irked. “Roman, no, you don’t  _ have  _ to do that-”

“He may be your servant, Patton, but everyone must listen to the king.”

“Now you’re just being unfair!” He yelled, “You know he can’t fight against you so you’re using that to your advantage! Why can’t we just talk!?”

“Because I don’t take  _ kindly  _ to people who purposely put  _ my son  _ in danger! Especially when they’re supposed to protect him!”

“I’m the one who forced him to help me!”

“You could never force anyone to do anything, let alone him. You may have planted the idea in his head, but I know you better than that, Patton. He’s the one that agreed.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Please-”

Virgil walked past Patton and Roman and stood outside the door with his back to them. “We’ve been looking for an extra pair of hands in the kitchen for the last few days. Roman, tomorrow I want you back as a cooking servant before sunrise. I’ll have someone else tending to Patton tomorrow.”

Roman‘s world felt as if it had crumbled all around him.

“You will do no such thing!” Patton yelled.

“...Go to bed, Patton. It’s late.”

“ _ Father!” _

Virgil kept walking down the hallway until he disappeared from their sight. Roman stood up but felt his legs become wobbly, his head swarming with too many thoughts while also being completely empty. He felt hollow.

Patton slammed the door to his chamber and collapsed himself in Roman’s arms, who barely caught him in time. Roman could feel wet tears dripping in the crook of his neck, and his heart broke into a million pieces.

“I won’t let him take you,” Patton choked, gripping onto the back of Roman’s shirt. “I promise. He’s  _ not  _ taking you away because I won’t  _ let him.” _

Roman ran his fingers through Patton’s hair. “He didn’t outright fire me, so there’s still a chance. We’ll be alright, Patton. Even if we have to wait a little.”

“I’ll do everything I can, I  _ promise _ .”

“I know you will, Patton.” Roman gently moved Patton’s face away so he could look at him, his eyes puffy with tears and his teeth grinding together. Roman took his sleeve and wiped off Patton’s face, which at least helped him feel less gross. “But he does have a point, you know. It’s time for both of us to go to bed.”

“I won’t sleep and you know it.”

“It’s better if we both try, at least. Now come on, give me one last smile before I see you again? Pretty please?”

Roman kissed the top of Patton’s head, which made him let out a wet laugh in return. Roman held him close again once more before pulling them apart, leaving Patton to hug himself in the middle of his chamber.

“You’re not staying tonight?”

Roman shook his head. “Someone else will be waking you up tomorrow. We can’t risk them seeing us together.”

“But you wake up long before they come to get me anyway. And I know my father, he’ll probably let me sleep in once he realizes how much this upsets me. Please, Roman? I always sleep better when you’re here.”

Roman looked at Patton’s sad, desperate eyes, and he caved faster than he ever has before. “...Alright, love. One more night. At least for now.”

Patton smiled, but unlike the last time, it was truly genuine. “Thank you.”

Roman waited on the bed as Patton got into his night clothes, once again not changing himself, which had become a fairly common occurrence. When Patton returned with a clean face, Roman made sure to cuddle him extra tight under the sheets, watching him sigh in relief and bask in one last night of being with his love.

When Patton opened his eyes again, he was alone.

***

Roman was so much of a mess in the kitchen that next morning, the other servants let him take a breather and sit on a bucket in the corner.

It wasn’t that he had gotten rusty or didn’t know what he was doing, but instead it was how much he kept spacing off. He’d be in the middle of throwing something away when tears suddenly came into his eyes, and the kitchen full of mothers who wanted to protect this young, upset boy had taken mercy on him. He didn’t know whether he appreciated it or not.

When his break had come, it was an excellent relief, mostly because it was embarrassing sitting on a bucket as everyone around you worked. Although this was the time he would visit Logan in the library, he couldn’t bring himself to go down there this evening. He didn’t want Logan seeing him so upset, let alone for something he’d tried to warn him about. Instead, Roman grabbed his food and sat in the cafeteria like everyone else, biting off small nibbles of his bread in hope it’d make him hungry.

The cafeteria went quiet suddenly, and Roman lifted his head up to see what was happening. A man in nicer clothes that only the king’s servants wore stood up on a table with a letter in his hand. He cleared his throat. “Is there a cooking servant named Roman here!? It’d be  _ easier  _ if servants had last names, but if you're a cooking servant named Roman then please step forward!”

Roman got out of his chair and walked up to the king’s servant. “That would be me, sir.”

“Perfect!” The servant jumped off the table and gave Roman the letter. “His highness, King Virgil, would like to speak with you personally at once. I would hurry if I were you.”

Roman felt the anxiety build up in his chest, but he nodded anyway. It reminded him so much of the day he got called to see Prince Patton to become his personal servant, and given last night’s circumstances, he doubted it would be a  _ pleasant  _ chat. Still, he walked outside of the servant cafeteria and ignored the gossipy whispers behind him.

The door to the throne room was the most intimidating door to enter on your own. With its red carpeting leading up to it and the very  _ fact  _ that the double doors were twice Roman’s size was enough to make him gulp, but he couldn’t step down now. The last time he was here, he got a job that led him to his love. Could it possibly be  _ that _ bad?

Then Roman remembered the tears on Patton’s face, and suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

Regardless, Roman pushed the double doors open, and the first thing he saw was King Virgil, staring out the window in the middle of the room. Next to him, Patton stood with no obvious emotions, but his smile widened tremendously when he caught sight of Roman. He shifted his weight to run towards his love, but stopped himself just before he did.

Virgil turned to face Roman, and Roman dropped to kneel on the floor. Virgil sighed. “You may stand, I’ll be more civil this time.”

Roman stood up, and it didn’t seem like Patton could hold himself back anymore. He ran over to Roman’s side and stood next to him, them together talking against the King of Mebia.

With Patton beside him, Roman thought they may be able to win this.

“So, Roman,” Virgil said, “What exactly do you want with my son?”

_ To love him forever.  _ Roman swallowed. “I want to protect his highness and be there when he needs me. It’s an honor to be able to be in his presence, and I will do anything I can to not take advantage of that.”

Virgil turned to face them both. “No, what do you  _ really  _ want with my son?”

“...Pardon?”

“Your genuine intentions with my son. What do you really want with him? What do you hope to gain from your relationship?”

Roman turned to face Patton, but all Patton did was give him a nod of approval. Roman took in a deep breath and felt his chest grow heavy. “...I want to cherish him. I want to be the reason he smiles and I want to be able to see that smile every day. I want to listen to everything he says and be continuously swept away by all he has to share. I want to be eternally grateful he’ll stay in my life for the rest of time.  _ That  _ is what I truly want, and it’s what I wanted for months now.”

Roman felt Patton’s hand intertwine with his. He looked over at his love’s beautiful face, and he couldn’t help but smile. Not when his prince was by him. “If I could be so selfish, I would even call it true love.”

Virgil laughed. “I knew it.”

Roman and Patton both looked at him. “I’ve never experienced romantic attraction myself, and always considered romance and marriage to be a chore. It’s why I fought so hard to rule the throne on my own.” Virgil walked toward the both of them. “But I know you well, Patton. I’ve spent too much of my time nearby you to not know what the looks in your eyes mean. I knew you thought Roman was cute considering how much you stared at him, but over a month ago, something changed in  _ both  _ of your eyes. I figured you two were in a relationship, I just thought it was me being paranoid again. That is, until last night.”

Roman turned to Patton. “Did you…?”

Patton nodded. “It sort of...slipped out in my anger earlier this morning. We’ve had a long talk since then.”

“I’ve raised Patton to believe he can be with  _ anyone  _ or with no one if he truly wants.” The king said. “It would be hypocritical of me not to. However, in my desperation to protect my child and my own repulsion, I made a brash decision that hurt you both. For that, I apologize.”

Roman blushed, but there was nothing better than a confidence boost at the  _ king  _ giving  _ you  _ an apology. “It’s alright sir, really!”

“So long as you don't try to separate us again.” Patton added.

“I won’t.” Virgil held out his hand for Roman to shake, which he took hesitantly. “I allowed you near Patton when I first hired you because I knew you were a good kid. Even now, the only doubts in my mind are mere paranoid thoughts. So Roman, I welcome you to our family.”

Roman smiled widely and leapt at Patton to wrap him in a hug so tight they almost fell on the ground together. The two boys laughed like they had just proposed, like they had won a war, like the  _ whole world  _ was rooting for them right at that moment. Roman picked Patton up and twirled him around in his joy, only stopping once his love had made his body freeze with a single kiss. It was more of their smiles pressing together than an authentic kiss, but they couldn’t have cared less. Ignoring Virgil’s throwing up gesture in the corner of his eye, Roman kissed his love,  _ his darling prince _ , again and again and again.

Later that day, they would worry about telling the rest of the kingdom. But right now, all that mattered was the feeling of holding your love close and never letting go.

***

The joy of having Virgil’s blessing to be openly together was amazing, but after last night’s state of disaster they decided to take a breather for the rest of the afternoon. Roman laid on top of Patton as he pet his hair, watching his adorable love absolutely  _ melt  _ under the touch. There were hardly any words between them, but it was still perfect. A sort of cozy state where you’re barely half awake, basking in each other’s presence and enjoying the moment.

Though, as lovely as the moment was, Roman still had questions. “Patton?”

“Yes?”

“What happened between you and his highness? He seemed so much different than last night.”

Patton ran his fingers through Roman’s hair. “Well, at breakfast I refused to eat or speak with him because of how upset I was. I walked out of my own tutoring session and locked myself in my room, and eventually he was forced to confront me. I’ll admit that I did not act...politely, but I eventually shouted at him about how much you meant to me. He put two and two together, and I confirmed that we were dating.”

“Wow.”

“Yes, but it was worth the distress. After that we talked for a long time, and he fetched a servant to go and retrieve you. After that, you know the rest.”

“At least it worked out in our favor.”

“Absolutely. Especially for you.”

“For me?”

Patton pressed a kiss to his hair. “Don’t you think it’s strange?”

Roman hummed. “What’s strange?”

“That today will be your last day as a servant. Tomorrow, they’ll start preparing you to be a prince.”

Roman held onto Patton closer, burying his face into his chest. “That sounds...stressful.”

“Oh, it’s not all that bad! It’ll be quite a hard adjustment, sure, but you’ll be alright. You can be Prince Roman!”

“No, it’s more than that.”

Patton looked Roman in the eyes. “Oh? What’s on your mind, then?”

Roman fiddled with the sleeve of Patton’s shirt. It was infinitely more comfortable than his own, but he couldn’t  _ possibly  _ imagine himself wearing anything like it. Although becoming a prince sounded like an adventure, it also seemed like a nightmare. A nightmare Roman didn’t want to live in.

“I don’t think I  _ want  _ to be a prince.”

Patton ran his fingers through his hair. “Why’s that?”

“I’ve been a servant my whole life. I don’t like the idea of someone doing things for me. I’m used to being the one that helps them. Not to mention being a prince sounds stressful.”

Patton smiled. “That’s very true. But I don’t want to call you my servant, you’re so much more than that to me. But also, it would feel weird getting another personal servant.”

“I can still do those things for you. I like following you around and helping you out. I get paid for holding doors for my boyfriend.”

Patton kissed the top of Roman’s head. “We can make small changes though, to make it less servant-like I suppose. Like, you don’t have to stand behind me while I eat. We can eat together.”

“And we can get an actual  _ maid  _ to wash your clothes for once.”

“Yeah!”

Now that he actually had the chance to, Roman decided to kiss Patton every time he smiled. So with Patton’s goofy grin on his face, Roman lifted his head up and gave him a kiss. Roman only pulled away when he got breathless. “I think that sounds like a lovely plan then. What should I be if not a servant or a prince?”

“...How about a knight? You can be trained for a sword and be my personal protector. And wear armor!”

Now it was Roman’s turn to smile, but the second he did, it seemed like Patton had gotten ahold of what his plan was, because he had ducked his head down to give Roman a kiss back. “Sir Roman the Knight? I think it has a nice ring to it.”

“You’ll always be my prince though.” Patton gasped. “I can call you Princey!”

Roman kissed him again. And again, and again, and again. “Anything to make you happy, love.”


End file.
